Moving On
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Emily and Sam are getting married, they asked Leah to be the bridesmaid and she fells for Emily's ex-boyfriend, who turns out to be a shape shifter and still loves Emily. Someone imprints Leah and in the middle of the drama the Volturi decides to appear.
1. Bad News

Ready for some real problems? I got this crazy idea a few days ago and I decided to write a fic with it. I am Latin American, so my English is not perfect; let me now if you find any mistakes. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Emily and Sam are getting married in Neah Bay. Leah is asked to be the bridesmaid and she gets to know Emily's ex-boyfriend, who happens to be a shape shifter too and he is planning to destroy the wedding because he still have feelings for Emily. And guess what? Someone unexpected imprints Leah.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**1**** Bad news**

_Leah's point of view_

It was almost midnight and we were all in Sam's house spending some time together. When I say _we_, I am talking about both packs and all the imprints. It's been three years since the almost war with the Volturi and things have been pretty calm around here. At least that's what everyone says, in my opinion _boring_ is the correct word to describe the situation. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be involved in another war, but now everyone is moving on with their lives and I feel like I will be stuck here forever.

I am in charge of training the cubs now, that's how we call the seven kids that transformed into wolves before the almost war. They are teens now and Sam doesn't have enough patience to train them, so he asked me to do it. I only accepted the offer because I didn't have anything else to do and because the cubs adore me. Don't ask me why, but they are always defending me when the others start bothering me and they follow all my orders. Maybe they are just doing it to piss Sam off, who knows? Is fun to watch them anyway.

I don't think I can do this for the rest of my life. My mother fell in love with Charlie Swan and she moved out to live with him in Forks. Seth is planning to be a mechanic and get a job with the rest of the pack, and by that I mean Jake, Embry and Quil. See? Everyone is moving on and I don't want to be stuck here like a babysitter for the rest of my immortal life teaching everyone's kid how to kill a vampire! No way! I want to get out of here, study medicine and see the world!

"Ok guys, everyone listen to me!" Sam said trying to get everyone's attention. "I have some important news that I want to share with you."

Why do I have this strange feeling? He is not going to say it, is he? Oh no, please don't do it here, not with me in the room!

"Well, after all the things we've been together I consider each one of you as an important part of my family," Sam said holding Emily's hand. "That's why we want you to be the first ones to know that Emily and I are getting married."

Everyone started screaming of joy and they all gathered together congratulating the couple. I was too shock to move from my place or to do anything. Why were they doing this to me? Is this a bad joke that I don't get? They know how difficult is for me to see them together and now they announced there engagement in front of me just like that? Didn't they consider my feelings? Apparently they don't care.

I walked out of their house and I sat on the stairs of the porch. I should have predicted this; we are not in danger anymore and they have been dating for almost seven years, it was obvious, I should have known.

Five years ago I would have ran to the forest in my wolf form or I would have screamed at them in front of everyone, but I can control myself now. After years of practicing yoga and breathing exercises, I don't get mad all the time and people finally stopped calling me a bitch. But the fact that I can control my body doesn't mean that I don't feel angry or sad with the news. A part of me will always love Sam, he was my first love, but I have to get over it, I can't feel like this the rest of my life.

"Leah?"

I didn't have to turn around to see Emily walking towards me; I could hear her steps and her scent was getting closer.

"Please don't ask me if I am fine, you know I am," I said standing up. "Congratulations Emily."

"Oh Leah!"

Emily hugged me tight and she started sobbing. Oh perfect, now if anyone see us they are going to think I punch her or something.

"Emily please don't cry," I asked her but she started crying harder.

"I am sorry; I am such a baby, but… I am just so happy that you understand."

"What are you talking about? You are Sam's imprint, you and him getting married is the most natural thing in the world!"

I am such a big liar. I hope she didn't notice how cracked my voice sounded or how fake my smile was.

"Thank you so much Leah," Emily sad ending the hug and taking the tears away with her hands. "I wouldn't be able to do this if I knew you were against it."

I sighed. "I am not against it Emily," I said trying not to look at her in the eye. "I am happy for you," that wasn't totally a lie.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey I think we should go inside, Sam must be looking for you," I said trying to end the uncomfortable moment.

"Leah can I ask you something?"

With my hand in the doorknob I turned around to look at her. She was playing with her hands nervously and she was biting her lower lip. I know her too well, she is about to say something important.

"Sure Emily."

"Leah you are a very special person for me and I know Sam cares about you a lot too. We want you to be part of this, so I was thinking if you… well… will you be my maid of honor?"

She didn't say that, please someone tell me she didn't say what I think she said. I lost it. I was angry before, but this… I completely lost it. Before I did a scene in front of everyone or I hurt her, I decided to run. The heat surrounded my body and in less than a second I shifted.

"Leah wait!"

I didn't look back, I just kept running. Did she loose her mind? Is she crazy? There is no freaking way I am going to be part of her wedding! Accepting that she is going to marry the man that I love, that she is going to have the life I deserve, that she is going to have everything I ever wanted is hard enough, and now she wants me to get extremely involved? What is wrong with her? I accept the fact that they are going to get married and I feel happy for them, but I haven't even decided if I am going to assist to the ceremony and now miss perfect wants me to stand by her side? Ah! I don't want to help her make planning decisions; I don't want to hear about wedding issues and I seriously don't want to have the primo position among the bridal attendants. This is it! I am never going to see Emily or Sam ever again!

_Neal's point of view_

"Neal! Is your turn to wash the dishes!" my sister screamed from downstairs.

I am lying on my bed watching old magazines and flyers about college. I always wanted to become a lawyer, but my dream ended when the cold ones arrived to our land. You probably don't understand what I am talking about; let me explain it to you.

My name is Neal White and I am the older son of the most important family in the Makah tribe. Or at least that is what everyone says since the moment my father became the leader of the council. Anyway, I am 23 years old, I have short, black hair, green eyes, and I live in Neah bay, Washington with my family.

I used to have the perfect life, you know what I mean; great family, a house to live in, good grades in school, awesome friends and a fantastic girlfriend. Five years ago, my perfect life became hell. Want to know why? Vampires. I used to think that the legends of our people were just that, legends, but they turned out to be true.

I don't want to bore you with the long story, so let's just make a summary. A strange family arrived to the reservation and a few days later people started disappearing. When my younger sister, Kate, was found dead on the beach, everything changed. I was so angry, so devastated and confused that my body began shaking and a strange feeling invaded me, before I knew it, I wasn't human anymore, I was a wolf; an enormous, black, wild and dangerous wolf. Sounds crazy, I know.

It turned out I wasn't the only one who had transformed, so I gathered everyone and we formed a pack. We discovered that the strange family was a wild coven of vampires and we killed them. Since that moment we became the guardians of the Makah reservation and we have been fighting against vampires for the last five years.

"Neal! If you don't come here right now I swear I will never cook for you again!"

"I am coming Lina!"

If you have a younger sister then you know how I feel. There are times when I'll do anything for her, and others, like now, when all I want to do is break her little neck.

I went downstairs and I entered the kitchen. Lina was sitting on a chair making a list of things we needed.

"Finally!" she said not even looking at me. "What were you doing?"

"Pack stuff."

"Yeah right."

Mom died when I was fourteen in a car accident and when Lina realized she was the only girl in the house, she decided to take her place. She turned 18 last week and all the boys are after her. She knows I am the alpha of a group of wolves. Dad decided to tell her to make things easier around the house.

"Hi kids."

"We are not kids anymore dad," Lina told him with a smile.

I introduce you to Jeremiah white, my father. He is a tall man of 54 years old, black hair, green eyes and dark skin. He is obsessed with the legends of our people and I now he would do anything to protect the Makah reservation. The phone started ringing and Lina ran to the living room.

"Please tell me she is not dating that Peter guy," dad said leaving his things on the kitchen's table.

"She is speaking with a girl," I answered. Having extremely good senses can be really handy sometimes.

"Don't spy your sister."

"You asked."

"I mean in general. She told me about…"

"She appeared with her date and her friends in the same club I was inn, it wasn't my fault."

"Just don't spy on her."

"I don't," I assured him. "At least not all the time."

Ok, maybe I am a little overprotective with my sister, so what? You should see the idiots she dates; I don't even know where she finds those guys!

"Weren't you suppose to wash that last night?" dad asked pointing the big pile of plates.

"Hey! I am too busy watching everyone's back; I don't have time for this!"

"Oh my god!" Lina's screams interrupted what dad was about to say. "You are never going to believe this!"

"Did Peter choke on with his own saliva?" I asked not interested in her news.

"No, you idiot," she said angrily. "These are great news! Dad you are never going to believe who is going to get married!"

"You are getting married with Peter?" my dad screamed angrily.

"Not me! Emily!"

Half of the chicken sandwich I was eating almost killed me when I tried to swallow and my sister screamed the name of my ex-girlfriend. Now I was cuffing loudly and I grabbed a big bottle of water.

"Neal are you ok?" my sister asked worried.

The sandwich was still stuck in my throat but I nodded quickly anyway.

"Emily is getting married with Peter?" my father asked confused.

"No! What do you guys have against him? I only dated him once!"

"He isn't good enough for you," my dad commented.

"Forget it," my sister said raising her hands. "Like I was saying before, Emily is getting married with her boyfriend Sam and she wants me to be one of her bridesmaids!"

I choked again, now with the water so I spit it out.

"Stop it Neal!" Lina shouted at me.

I just can't believe it! Even the words _Emily, Sam_ and _marriage_ being use in the same sentence make me feel dizzy, and now this is happening, for real! No way, there is no way she is getting married with that bastard. What is Emily thinking? She is mine!

Emily Young was my first girlfriend and the only one I have ever loved. We started dating at school, then we became high school sweethearts and then she disappeared. Well, I think the real word is _kidnapped_, that's right, Sam Uley kidnapped my girl and brainwashed her. I still remember the day she told me she was going to visit her cousin in La Push reservation. She was very excited because she thought her cousin was going to tell her she was engage. One week later, when Emily returned, let's just say that she wasn't the same anymore. She was acting different and when we were alone she told me we couldn't be together anymore.

Emily Young broke my heart that day, but I knew she was just confused, I knew that one day she was going to return to me begging me to forgive her. So I did the only thing I could do, I waited, and waited, and waited. She came to Neah bay a few times to visit her family, but she never asked for me or told me the words I was expecting to hear. Then I decided to start dating other girls, I knew I was good looking, so finding other girls wasn't difficult for me, but it wasn't the same. Making Emily jealous didn't work either, but I knew she was going to return to me someday, I knew it.

"Those are great news Lina!" my father said with a big smile.

The Young family has always been very close to my family, so we see them around all the time. Emily and Lina became very good friends when we started dating, and when Emily broke up with me, my sister kept in touch with her, so I always know what she was doing.

"I know!" Lina was very excited. "But we have very little time to prepare everything; Emily told me the ceremony was in two weeks. Oh she is going to look so beautiful! Do you think we can use the giant, white tent on the beach?"

"Which beach?" dad asked confused.

"Why men don't understand anything about weddings? Our beach."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and a million times no!

"She is getting married here? In Neah bay?"

"Of course dad, she was born here," Lina said. "I have to leave now, there are so many things we need to do!"

"Neal are you ok?" dad asked me when he saw me shaking. "Neal?"

I didn't have time to answer; I just ran to the back door and opened it quickly. Before I knew it I was already running full speed in the forest with my four legs. Running always help me to calm down, but this time, damn it, this time I am sure there is nothing strong enough to calm me down.

She can't marry him; she can't marry anyone but me. This is his fault, he did something to her, I am sure of it. I can't let this happen; she is going to ruin her life! I have to stop this! Emily is not going to get married, not in my territory!

* * *

Like it? Let me know! I am a review addict and I am planning to update everyday, you read right, everyday, so keep alert for next chapter tomorrow at the same hour. REVIEW and thanks for reading,

Ishii Sen Ling


	2. Neah Bay

**Wow! Thanks for your amazing reviews! I didn't expect to have so many in such a little time! Thank you all. As promised, here is chapter two, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**2**** Neah Bay**

_**Leah's point of view**_

"You are going to love Neah bay, is so beautiful!" Emily exclaimed.

"I am sure it is," Sam said trying to focus on the road and not in his imprint without succeeding. "Did you already call your mother Em?"

"Yes, right before we left," Emily answered with a big smile. "She is so excited! She can't wait to see us!"

"Yeah, I can imagine her with an enormous welcome poster in her front yard."

"That would be so cute! I am sure she already called all my family; probably all the neighborhood is getting ready to welcome us! Oh Sam I am so happy!"

"Me too Em."

"Are we there yet?" I asked like a little kid.

"Just a couple of minutes," Sam answered.

Thank god! There is too much love in this car, one more romantic declaration and I swear I am going to puke! You are probably wondering why on earth I am in a sport truck with Sam and Emily heading towards the Makah Reservation, well, I don't know.

After escaping from Sam's house that night, everyone tried to talk to me. My mother and Seth were on my side, they knew how much pain I was feeling. Embry and Quil said the same thing. Sam, his pack and the imprints thought I was overreacting, but the cubs said that no matter what I decided, they were going to be on my side. I was getting confuse with all the opinions, so I asked the only person I really trust, my best friend, Jacob Black. Just as always, he surprised me. Jake was on my side, he knew dealing with all of this was very difficult for me, but he also said that this was the only opportunity to end everything; it was going to be my last chance to get my closure, so I took it.

I called Emily to tell her I accepted being her maid of honor and she cried of happiness. Next thing I knew, I was being kidnapped by the couple to a trip to Neah bay to prepare everything for the wedding. Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim were following us in the other car; I wish I could be with them.

"We are here," Sam announced parking the car in front of a big wooden house.

"Oh! My baby is finally here!" Emily's mum exclaimed happily getting close to the car. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mom, but I am here now," Emily said hugging her mom.

"Don't kill the bride dear," my uncle said getting out of the house. "Sam! My boy! Good lord you look even bigger than the last time."

"Good to see you too Mr. Young," Sam said shaking hands with my uncle.

"Mr.? You are going to marry my daughter, please call me Tom."

I was feeling sick, scratch that, sad is the correct word. Why do I feel this way? Maybe I should jump to the drivers' seat, steal the truck and get out of here before they notice I am here.

"Leah, sweetheart what are you doing in there? Get out and give your aunt a big hug!" Damn it, they noticed.

"Hi aunt Tara," I said walking out of the car.

"Oh no! Are you ill?" my aunt said stopping her bear hug and putting her hand in my forehead. "You are so hot!"

"No!" I said keeping my distance from her. "This always happens when I am very happy, that's all," I explained with a nervous smile.

"Aren't you cute?" my aunt said believing everything. I know she is my mother's cousin, but they are so different that I don't know how my mom survived her childhood with her around.

"Emily!"

"Lina!"

Emily hugged a girl of black hair and green eyes while the other car arrived. I think I recognize her; she used to play with us when we were little kids and I used to spend my holidays in Neah bay. Well that was ten years ago, I don't remember very well.

"Mom, dad, Lina, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends," Emily said when we were all together. "This is Paul, Sam's best man; Kim and Rachel, my bridesmaids, and Jared, Kim's boyfriend."

"Paul and Rachel are dating, right?" my aunt asked and we nodded. "So Leah is the only one without a date."

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, I know where this is going and I don't like it at all. I looked at Emily asking for help, but before she could say anything, Lina put her arm around my shoulders and smiled widely.

"Don't worry Leah; I know a lot of guys who will be perfect for you!"

Paul and Jared tried not to laugh and my aunt invited us to her house to meet the rest of the family. I have a bad feeling about this, why did I listen to Jacob, why?

_**Neal's point of view**_

"_Beautiful, just like I remembered her, beautiful."_

"_And here we go again_…"

"_Get out of my head Caleb."_

"_And miss this? No way. This is one of those few chances in life that I will have to see you making a fool of yourself."_

I rolled my eyes when I heard my beta's thoughts. Caleb and I have been friends since we met in school many years ago. When I realized he had transformed too, I decided to name him my beta, he was the best choice. He is a tall guy with black hair, brown eyes and a soft heart; he is the one in charge to put my feet on the ground all the time and he always helps me to control myself when I loose it. He looks like a giant wolf with grey fur when he transforms and he is almost as fast as I am.

"_Did we miss something?"_

"_We came as fast as we could!"_

"_Wow! So many new people!"_

"_What are you all doing here?" _I asked with my mind turning around to see the rest of the pack. Let me introduce you to Derek (20), Rick (19) and Tristan (15).

"_I called them," _Caleb admitted. "_You know, in case we need help."_

"_Help with what?__ I just came to here to see Emily."_

"_In your wolf form?"_ Caleb asked._ "Why are you here spying when you could be over there introducing yourself?"_

"_I am… analyzing the situation," _I said walking towards the bushes again.

"_Is that Sam?__" _Tristan asked hiding behind a tree. _"He is huge! He looks like you."_

"_Ha, don't make me laugh kid."_

"_I am not a kid!"_

"_Do you want us to kill him?" _Rick asked excited.

"_We are not going to kill anybody,"_ Caleb said.

"_Yet,"_ I added.

"_Neal!"_

"_What?"_

"_He stole our alpha's true love.__ I say we kick his ass, cut his body in a million pieces and then burn them in a big bonfire!"_

"_Nice," _I commented when Tristan showed us an entire scene of Sam dying.

"_No more TV for you,"_ Caleb said. _"Seriously Neal, what are you planning to do? Our powers are for killing vampires not to destroy weddings."_

"_I know, I know, let me __talk to her and then I'll decide,"_ I said.

"_Oh boy."_

"_What did you just say Rick?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_I can read your mind you know?"_ he sighed.

"_Is just that…__ we just found you here spying on her, do you really think you have the gust to talk to her?"_

"_What?__ You think I can't do it?"_

"_No," _the answer came from four different minds.

"_What is this? __Hate your alpha day? I can do it! In fact, I am going to do it right now, well, after I put some cloth on."_

"_This is not going to have a happy ending,"_ Derek said while we started to walk away from Emily's house.

"_You seriously need to trust a little bit more in me guys."_

"_In the middle of a war, sure," _Caleb said. _"But when it comes to love…"_

"_She is going to __break your heart."_ Derek interrupted.

"_Maybe she will fall for him again__ when she sees him," _Tristan said.

"_Did you hear that Caleb? Hey, Tristan, want to become the new beta?"_ I asked him and Caleb growled.

"_Yeah! And then you can introduce me Emily's cousin, she is hot!" _The kid said remembering her.

The image of a pretty girl appeared in my mind. Curious, I haven't even notice she was there, I was too concentrated in watching Emily.

"_Back off Tristan, that girl needs a real man and you are just a kid,"_ Rick said.

"_Someone like you?"_ Derek asked starting to laugh. _"I'd like to see you try."_

I pushed their thoughts to the back of my mind and I tried to focus on Emily. What was I going to tell her? I can't talk to her with her fiancée around, maybe I could ask Lina to do the bridesmaids' meetings in our house, that way we would meet 'casually', or at least that is not going to make me look like a stalker. The image of her in the nice, green dress that she was wearing made me smile.

"_Why __happened to her?" _Tristan asked when he heard my thoughts. _"Why does she have that scar in her face?"_

"_A bear attacked her in La Push",_ I answered remembering how she used to look like before the accident. "_She still looks pretty to me, but people always stare at her like if she was some kind of freak."_

"_What was she doing in the middle of a forest with a bear?" _Derek asked curious.

"_No idea__, all I know is that if she were my girlfriend, this wouldn't have happened to her."_

"_Oh come on!"_ Derek said.

"_Just go to get dress and talk to the girl, we'll be patrolling around,"_ Caleb said. _"See you later Casanova."_

"_Wish me luck."_

Trying to talk with Emily was more difficult than I expected. That afternoon I arrived home and I put some cloth on before walking towards Emily's house; it was very close to mine. When I arrived there… how can I describe it? Well, let's just say that the whole reservation had invaded the Young's house to congratulate the couple and meet the groom. When the people finally decided to leave, it was too late, so I decided to meet her the next morning. Unfortunately for me, when I arrived to her house and asked for her, her mother told me the couple had already left to a little trip around the area; apparently Emily wanted to show Sam her favorite's places in the reservation. Everyone thought it was cute, I just wanted to puke.

Three days; it's been three days since Emily's arrival and I still can't talk to her, in fact I was lucky to even see her the other day, it's like she is avoiding me or something. That's it! I am a genius! She is avoiding me because she still feels something for me and she knows that if we see each other again she won't be able to hide her feelings for me anymore! I have to see her! It doesn't matter if she left to Canada or something like that, I will find her!

Excited with my new discovery I got out of my room, ran downstairs, opened the front door and I almost run over my sister.

"Watch it Neal! What are you doing?" She said angrily blocking my way out.

"Sorry Lina, I don't have time now," I said trying to get out.

"There are vampires in the area?"

"What? No!"

"Then be a gentleman and help me with the bags," she said angrily giving me four plastic bags. "There are more in the car."

"Can't you ask someone else?" I asked resigned taking the bags to the kitchen.

"Well I don't see any other man with super strength around here, so stop complaining and hurry up, we are going to have a wedding meeting in the living room and the rest of the girls will arrive in a few minutes."

"Emily is coming?" I asked smiling widely.

"Of course she is, it's her wedding!"

Perfect. All I have to do is wait upstairs till the meeting is over, then I'll offer Emily to take her home and we'll talk, the truth will be reveal, I'll forgive her, she will say she loves me and we will live happily ever after.

"What is all this stuff for?" I asked looking at the bags which were full of crazy hats, white ties, flowers and girl stuff.

"It's for Emily's shower, the bachelor party, the ceremony, the reception and the honey moon," Lina explained.

"Do you really need all this things?" I asked amazed looking at the big amount of bags that were starting to fill the kitchen.

"This is exactly why men aren't in charge of planning the wedding," Lina sighed. "This is only one part of it. This is going to be the most important day of Emily's life and it has to be perfect! I'll make sure of it!"

"Ok, I think this wedding thing is driving you nuts."

"Laugh all you want big brother, but when people see how beautiful Emily's wedding is, they are all going to ask 'Who planned this?' and you will answer 'Lina did'."

"Crazy." I coughed trying not to laugh.

"You are an idiot."

"Calm down Lina, I am sure that after this wedding everyone is going to ask you to be their maid of honor."

"What are you talking about? I am just the bridesmaid. Emily chose her second cousin to be the maid of honor, although I don't understand why, that girl doesn't even care about this wedding."

I didn't say anything; no matter what I say she is probably going to start talking about her girl problems and I am not interested. The only reason I am staying here is because I want to see Emily.

"Have you met her?"

"Who?" I asked not paying attention.

"Emily's cousin; Leah Clearwater. You know, the girl that is causing a massive revolution on the males of the Makah reservation?"

"Oh, right, I think some of the guys mentioned her." I said remembering Tristan's thoughts.

"She is a nightmare," I gave her a questioning look; Lina never speaks like that about anybody. "I've never seen someone like her before; if she is not angry she is sad, if she is not irritated she is depressed. She always looks so serious and miserable, and every time I try to talk to her she gives me this 'I wish I could kill you right now' look."

"Well, that sounds…scary," was all I could say.

"And I don't know how she does it, I mean, she eats like a pig and she has an incredible body. I thought I was going to be able to get her a date for the wedding in just a few hours, but that girl scares everyone away!"

"Your friends are here." I said thanking for the possibility to get away from the drama.

"Really?" she asked excited walking towards the door. "Your super ears never cease to amaze me."

"They are not…oh, forget it", I said going upstairs when someone knocked the door.

I entered my room and I closed the door. Thanks to my extremely good senses or my super ears, like my sister likes to call it, I can hear everything that is going downstairs.

"Rachel! Kim! I am glad you made it!" my sister said.

"Hi Lina!" one of the girls said. "I know we are late, but we had some trouble in the way here."

"What happened Kim?"

The steps and the sound of the furniture indicated me that they were already in the living room.

"Well, we were talking about the shower when suddenly Sam appeared and decided to kidnap the bride."

"What?"

"Don't worry, he promised it was just for one hour and then he'll bring her here," Rachel assured her.

"Isn't it cute?" Kim said with a sweat voice and they all laughed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lina offered and the girls followed her to the kitchen. "Sorry about this, I haven't organized it yet," she is probably talking about the bags.

"Lina this is amazing!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! Where did you find all this stuff?" Kim asked.

"I have my contacts," Lina answered laughing. "I hope Emily likes them."

"Believe me, she will." Rachel said.

"Oh by the way, where is Leah?" my sister asked and none of the girls answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, we just haven't seen her around," Kim said.

"She is lost?"

"I don't think so," Rachel commented. "She probably is walking around or something, she has a lot of things to think about."

"Yeah, running around always help her to calm down."

"But she is going to come back, right?" Lina asked confuse. "I mean, we have a lot of things to do and she is supposed to be here giving us orders and telling us what to do."

"Maybe," Kim answered.

"Maybe?"

"We have to be patient with her Lina," Kim said.

"Yeah, I am surprise she hasn't kill anybody or burn all the reservation considering the situation," Rachel said like she was proud of the girl.

"What situation?"

"Oh my god, Rachel she doesn't know."

"Emily didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" by her voice, I can tell my sister is about to have an anxiety crisis.

"Leah is Sam's ex-girlfriend," Rachel explained. "We thought you knew."

"I think she is in shock," Kim said when my sister didn't say anything.

"Leah and Sam were dating when Emily met him, and then… it was love at first sight," Rachel said trying to find a way to explain it. "Leah didn't take it very well, that's why she acts so weird all the time."

"But why did Emily ask her to be her maid of honor?" Lina asked.

"Emily still cares a lot about Leah, and if Leah accepted, then I think she cares about her too," Kim said.

"Or maybe she still cares about Sam," Rachel said. "It's a complicated situation."

"Wow, I had no idea of this," Lina commented.

They kept talking about wedding stuff and I stopped listening, I had more important things to think about. This Sam guy is unbelievable! I mean, I know any guy would leave his girlfriend for a girl like Emily, but one thing is to think about it and other thing is to do it, and he did it!. I haven't talk to him yet, but from all the things I know about him, I can tell he is just an insensitive guy with a huge ego. What if he hurts Emily? A guy that left her girlfriend for her cousin is capable of everything. Oh no, Emily is in real danger with this guy, I have to do something, I have to stop this wedding, I must intervene for everyone's sake!

* * *

**Like it? ****Tell me what you think and what would you like to happen. Next chapter is ready and I'll update tomorrow; Neal is going to finally talk to Emily. Keep alert! REVIEW and have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	3. Encounter

**As promised, here is chapter three. Thanks for all your reviews and once again sorry if my English isn't very good. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Encounter**

_**Neal's point of view**_

Sam didn't brought Emily back home like he promised the girls and I am starting to loose my patience. Who does he think he is? I am done; I am not going to sit here and wait for Emily anymore. I am going to go to her house and make her talk to me even if I have to kidnap her or something. I don't care if Sam is with her or not, is time for him to step back.

My feet took me right to her house and before I knew it I was already knocking her door at 10 am. I could hear a lot of voices; two people arguing, someone snoring, kids playing around, women talking, a dog barking; jus as I imagined, the house was full of people. I heard steps coming closer to the door; heavy steps accompanied by a strange scent; mist, salt and wood.

"Hi."

"Hey Sam."

"It's good to see you… sorry I forgot your name."

"I'm Neal White, we haven't seen before, I just knew you were the groom, that's why I knew your name." I explained extending my hand to him and he shook it. You know what they say; keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

"Nice to meet you Neal, I am Sam Uley."

Weird; he didn't react like I expected, I mean there is no sign of jealousy on his face, he is acting like he didn't know who I am! Maybe Emily didn't tell him about us, why?

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

You could start by letting me in, you idiot. Seriously, what's with this guy? I don't know what, but there is something about him that makes me sick. And why is he smiling at me?

"Actually, I was looking for Emily, can you call her please?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think she is having breakfast, let me see if I can find her."

"Thanks."

Sam left leaving the door open and just two minutes later I heard light steps running along the corridor. Before I knew it, my perfect angel was standing in front of me.

"Neal! I am so glad to see you again!" she exclaimed hugging me.

"Long time no see," I said returning the hug and smiling widely. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look good too, you are so tall now!" she said stepping back to take a good look at me. "So where have you been? I arrived a few days ago and I thought I was going to see you at the Robinsons' dinner."

"Oh, I had some important things to care about, but everything is fine now. I was working, I found some free time and I thought I could come and see you," I said trying to sound casual.

"I am so happy you did, I haven't heard anything about you in years!"

"Really?" I tried not to sound disappointed, I mean, I know everything about her, everything! And she doesn't know anything about me?

"I remember you wanted to become a lawyer," well, at least she remembers something.

"Oh, I forgot about that dream years ago," I am such a good liar. "Yeah, I decided to work in the reservation, I feel more comfortable here and I have the chance to help Dad so… what can I say? My life is perfect."

"Wow, I'd like to hear the whole story, but I don't really have time right now."

"Are you going somewhere? I can take you there."

"Thanks, but Sam and I are going to visit grandma and you know she doesn't feel comfortable with too much people in the same room."

"Yeah, I remember that. Well then, why don't we meet after lunch?"

"Sorry Neal, I can't, I have to try on my wedding dress, I am sorry, this thing about the wedding is crazy, it's consuming all my time."

"It's ok, I am sure you will look pretty good with your white dress," I can imagine her; nice white dress, big bunch of flowers and a huge smile; she was going to be the perfect bride walking down the aisle, walking towards me…

"Why don't you come tonight?"

"What?" I was too distracted to hear her words.

"My parents are organizing a little party for tonight, just some friends and family. You should come, we can talk about all the things that you have done in all this years and you'll get to know Sam, I am sure you'll like him."

"Sure, that sounds… interesting."

"Well, see you tonight then."

"I'll be here," I assured her and I turned around to walk away.

"Hey Neal!" she yelled at me while I was walking away.

I felt like I was in one of those romantic, old movies when the two lovers confess their love to each other. Oh yeah baby, if anyone is going to marry Emily, that's me! Goodbye Sam Uley, welcome Neal White. Big idiot, he thought he could win me, but there is nothing he can do about it, Emily is mine and only mine, let's face it, she is so in love with me!

"Can you ask your sister to bring the napkins samples?"

Or not.

_**Sam**__**'s point of view**_

I am in the truck with Emily heading to her grandmother's house. I still can't believe this is all really happening, I feel like the luckiest man in the whole world. After the almost war with the Volturi, everything became normal again, well almost normal if you consider that there are two packs of werewolves and a coven of vampires living in the same place, but you got my point.

Emily is the love of my life, she is the most important person for me and I'll do anything for her; anything! So when I realized we were going to be able to start living a normal life again, I decided to propose to her and she said yes. Everything has been perfect from that moment, and who knows? Maybe in a few years I'll start aging and we will have our own little family. I know Jared will be a good alpha and he is a good leader, the guys will accept him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked me.

"What?"

"You look pretty distracted, is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect," I assured her taking one of her hands in mine and kissing it.

"Hands on the wheel, eyes on the road," she said laughing. "I don't want to die before introducing you to my grandmother."

"I have extremely good reflexes remember?"

"Sam."

"Ok, ok, but is really hard to take my eyes out of you, you look really pretty with that dress. Ah!" she had kicked my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Just keep driving," she said smiling and looking away.

"If you are going to become my wife you'll have to get use to compliments."

"Turn left here."

"Yes captain. So tell me, that guy that I met today…"

"Neal White."

"Yeah Neal, is that the same Neal that you used to date?" I had been wondering that since the moment the guy appeared in the front door, but I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask about him.

"Yes, it was him," Emily answered calmly turning to look at me. "You are not jealous are you?"

"Me? No way! What made you think that?"

"Sam your left arm is trembling," she said worried taking my right hand in hers. "Better?"

"Better," I said taking a deep breath; she always calms me down when she does that. "But I am not jealous about him; I just have a bad feeling about him."

"That is call jealously and you know you don't have nothing to worry about," she assured me giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Neal and I dated many years ago and it was nothing important. We were teens and we were always fighting about silly things, then you appeared and my entire life changed. I haven't seen him in almost five years I think, he moved on with his life and so did I."

"How do you know he moved on with his life?"

"Lina is his younger sister and she was always telling me about his new girlfriends and everything, trust me there is nothing between us."

"I trust you and if you say there is nothing there, then I won't worry about it, but there is still something about him that I don't like."

"Sam!" she rolled her eyes.

"What? I am talking about his scent."

"Oh, so my fiancée doesn't like the smell of my ex-boyfriend, good to know."

"I am not joking Em, his scent is really weird, there is something wild in it."

"Something wild? You are trying to tell me that Neal is a shape shifter too?"

"I don't know, maybe, from all we know he could be a pixie or something like that."

"A pixie? Seriously?" she started laughing; I love the way she laughs.

"I am going to start investigating when we return to your house."

"I can't believe you are using this excuse to inquire my ex-boyfriend's past."

"Hey, I am an Alpha and I'll do everything that takes to protect my people and the woman I love."

"But you are not working as the alpha right now, you are my fiancée, so forget about being Sherlock Homes for a minute and concentrate in our meeting with grandma," Emily said when a little house appeared at the end of the road. "That's her house."

"Do you think she is going to like me?" I asked parking the sport trunk.

"She is going to love you, just like everyone else," she said while we walked towards the house holding hands.

I knocked the door and a few minutes later an old lady appeared to welcome us. I know she is old, but she doesn't look like all the old women I know; she still has a lot of energy and her face is full of wisdom.

"Welcome! I am so glad you made it! Come in! Don't be shy!" she said quickly pushing us into the house. "I hope you like tea, I prepared some for you and I have cookies too."

"Thanks grandma, you didn't have to worry about it," Emily said guiding me to the living room.

"Nonsense," the old lady said giving me a cup of tea and sitting down on a big sofa. "Now were did I leave my glasses? Oh! Here they are!"

"Grandma let me introduce you to my fiancée, Sam Uley," Emily said.

"Let me take a good look at you," the old lady said getting closer to me and looking at me carefully. "Interesting… very interesting, you don't see boys like this everyday."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you miss…"

"Grandma," she interrupted me. "You are going to be part of the family now, so you can call me grandma," she said still staring at me with her big eyes, I feel a little bit intimidated, just a little.

"He is from La Push Reservation; we are going to live there…"

"I know, I know, your mother already told me all the details," the lady said interrupting Emily, not in a rough way, but it sounded like she was not really interested. "That woman speaks like a cockatoo."

"Grandma!"

"I'll never understand what your father saw in her," she continued talking as if she hadn't heard Emily. "But you are different Emily, you chose well, or in this case, destiny made the right decision putting you too together."

Ok, this old lady is scaring me. I looked at Emily and she lifted her shoulders not understanding a word of what her grandmother was telling us.

"Well don't sit there looking at me like that, drink your tea before it gets cold," grandma said and we obeyed immediately. "I never thought my granddaughter was going to marry a werewolf."

I choked with the tea and I spit it out of my mouth. I stared at the old lady in shock and Emily sat beside me taking my hands on hers to calm me down; I was trembling.

"You told her?"

"No! Grandma how do you…?

"You think I am blind? You think that just because I am an old woman I wasn't going to notice? I know the legends, I have studied the spirits and I can hear when the werewolves are around the area patrolling. You look just like our ancestors used to describe your people my boy."

"You realized Sam was a werewolf just by looking at him?" Emily asked surprised.

"Of course not, I wasn't sure, but you just confirmed it," grandma said and I almost slap my face.

"So… so what now?" Emily asked confused.

"What now? Well, nothing happens now," grandma said. "You don't think I am going to reveal your identity, do you?"

"I'll really appreciate if you don't tell anyone," I said with a pleading face.

"Of course I won't! I have never reveal the identity of any of the werewolves I've seen, what makes you think I am going to betray you? And now you are going to marry my granddaughter, I would never do that to my own family. The secret must be kept as a secret and only with that condition I'll give you my blessing."

Ok… this woman is nuts, but I like her anyway, as long as she keeps the secret, wait, what did she just said?

"Of course we will grandma, thanks," Emily said.

"Wait, did you just say there are werewolves in the Makah reservation?" I asked anxious.

"Of course! Did you think that only your reservation had protectors? Our ancestors made something very similar to yours long time ago."

"But I have never seen them," Emily said trying to remember.

"Oh my dear, you have, but they transformed after you left."

"That guy, Neal white," I said remembering his name. "He is one of them, right?"

"Just as I said," grandma commented. "I will not reveal the identity of any werewolf; you'll meet them when the right time has come."

"But grandma…" Emily insisted and her grandmother raised her hand to make her stop.

"Now drink your tea and tell me about your future plans, I want to know everything!"

* * *

**So? Like it? I know, this was a short chapter, but I am saving the big ideas for tomorrow, want to know why? Neal and Leah are going to meet! So keep alert and don't forget to REVIEW, that's how I inspire myself, so help me out! Have a nice day.**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	4. Chasing Love

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are all amazing! Ready for some drama? Because everything is happening in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**4 Chasing Love**

_**Leah's point of view**_

"Let me help you dear," one of Emily's aunts said.

We are at the Young's house trying on our dresses, so every male was kicked out of the house one hour ago. I think they went to the neighbor's house to try on their tuxedos or something. Emily's aunts made this beautiful, light blue dresses for the bridesmaids and I, and we were checking the details.

I looked myself at the mirror while Emily's aunt was tying up the last ties at the back of my neck. I don't even remember when was the last time I wear a dress. I don't have too much cloth; you know why.

"There, now you are ready."

"Thanks," I said before the other aunts appeared to comment about my dress.

"Isn't it too long?"

"What are you talking about? It's right above her knees."

"What about the cleavage?"

"It's perfect!"

"Yeah, she has a great body, she has to show something."

"The hair?"

"Loose, definitely loose," I couldn't agree more, I didn't want anything complicated. Just in case you are wondering, I have long hair now, well, not very long, just above my shoulders.

"Jewelry, we need jewelry."

"Has anyone seen Leah's heels?" Oh no.

"Excuse me, excuse me, let me through people, makeup is here."

"I thought this was just to try on the dresses," I said while everyone was working on me.

"Of course dear, but we have to have a main idea of how everything is going to look like."

"Oh," that's all I'll managed to say; it's better this way, if I say anything else I'll end up shouting to everyone.

I closed my eyes and I tried to go to my happy place for the twentieth time in the last few hours. I remembered my family, my pack and La Push. I imagined myself running along the forest in my wolf form, believe me, it's the best sensation ever.

"Open your eyes sweetie."

"Wow, that's me?"

"Leah you look so pretty!" Kim said walking towards me.

It's kind of weird, I mean, we are all wearing the same dress and everything, then why are they all looking at me? Oh right, I am always running around in shorts and a t-shirt. Oh no, I can't even imagine what the boys are going to say to me, they are going to laugh about this forever, well, maybe Sam will like it…

"You should use dresses more often, you look really cute!" Rachel commented.

"Ok everyone, picture!" Lina exclaimed pulling us together and Emily's mother grabbed the camera.

"Smile!" she said and we all heard a click. "Perfect! Has anyone seen Emily?"

"I am here mum."

We all turn around to the door were Emily was standing with her gorgeous white dress. Her aunts had transformed Emily's mother dress in a nice piece of fashion collection. Every detail was just perfect; I just can't describe how beautiful she looks.

"Emily you look awesome!"

"It's perfect!"

"You look so cute!"

"Sam is going to love it!"

Sam? I sighed and I turned to look at myself in the mirror again. All this effort for nothing, what was I thinking about? He isn't going to even glare at me, at least not when Emily is in the room. What does she have that I don't have? I have asked myself that many times and I still can't find the answer. Why is she better than me? Why destiny decided to pull us apart?

I can't take it anymore. From the moment I got here I knew coming here was a big mistake. I had called Jacob many times telling him that I wanted to go back to La Push, and every time he convinced me that staying was the best choice, that I needed this, I needed closure; but let's be honest, this isn't helping at all.

"Hello?" A male voice said knocking the door and all the women screamed.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Emily said confused.

"Don't you dare to open that door young man, you can't see the bride with her dress till the wedding day," my aunt said.

"I know, I was hoping that I could take the maid of honor away from you, just for a few minutes," Sam said and all the girls stared at me.

"You'll have to wait a little bit dear," one of the aunts said.

"It's kind of urgent," Sam insisted.

Don't ask me, I don't have the main idea of what he wants. What can it be so important? Did something happen? Well, I'll give anything just to go out of this room, so I am out of here.

"I'll be back soon," I said and I walked out of the room as fast as I could.

I closed the door and I walked down the corridor to find Sam. When I saw him, he took my breath away. I was startled, that just begins to describe the way I feel, did I die and reach the paradise or something? Here he is, my first love wearing a black tuxedo looking as hot as ever, and here I am standing like a fool trying not to choke with my own saliva.

"Wow," Sam said waking me up. "Leah you look beautiful."

Did you hear that? Did he really say that or it was just my imagination? Oh no, I am blushing, make it disappear, make it disappear!

"Thanks, you look good too," good? Really? That's all I could say?

"Hey Sam! We are ready for… whoa! Who are you and what did you do with Leah Clearwater?"

"Very funny Paul," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "By the way, James Bond called and he said he wants his smoking back."

"Jared bring the camera! Leah is wearing a dress!" Paul shouted. "You should have two or three extras of those, you know, just in case you can't handle it anymore and you shift while using it."

"Stop it Paul," Sam told him.

"I am here! Wow, you weren't kidding!" Jared said appearing from another room in a grey tuxedo. "Leah you look awesome."

"Thanks," I said a little bit uncomfortable. "See Paul, even Jared knows how to act like a gentleman."

"That's because…"

"Enough," Sam said starting to walk downstairs. "We have pack stuff to do."

"Pack stuff?" I asked following him with the others. "What's wrong?"

"Pretend we are having a conversation about the wedding or something and take a good look around," Sam said opening the front door.

I didn't ask anything else and I walked out of the house followed by the others. What was going on? The guys started talking about trivial things and I started looking around trying to find something weird or out of place. I didn't see anything, but there was a strange scent in the area. It was an animal? There is more than one, that's for sure, and I can also hear someone breathing heavily. After a few minutes we entered to the house again and we sat in the living room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to be able to tell us," Sam said.

"Well, they are not vampires, the scent belongs to some kind of animal, but there is something strange about it, it smells like… like…"

"Werewolves," Jared said and I nodded.

"Is that really possible?" I asked Sam.

"I am afraid it is. Emily's grandmother told me that the Makah reservation was under the protection of werewolves, just like La Push, but we don't know who they are yet."

"You think they now about us?" I asked.

"Well, they have been patrolling around the house for a few hours now," Paul pointed out.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Jared said.

"Maybe, but not here, there are too many humans in this house and if we end up fighting, it would be too dangerous for them," Sam commented. "I think we should wait, if the opportunity appears then we will talk with them."

"So we are just going to ignore them?" Paul asked. I know what he is thinking; he doesn't like the idea of werewolves surrounding the house while his imprint is in it.

"Just keep your eyes open and don't attack unless it is really necessary," Sam ordered. "Leah I know you are not part of my pack anymore, but if the situation…"

"Count me in," I interrupted him. "Should I tell Jacob about this?"

"Yes, but make sure he understands that we are not in danger or he is going to come with his pack and the strangers are going to think we are going to attack them."

"Ok, I should probably leave now or Emily's aunts are going to kill me, see you later," with that I left the room and I started preparing myself for another miserable moment.

_**Neal's point of view**_

You can do this. You can do this. That's what I have been telling myself the last two hours. I am at the Young's house trying to enjoy the party her parents prepared for her and her fiancée. She said only family and close friends were going to be here, but she forgot that that involves all the reservation, so technically everyone is here.

"I finally found you," I turned around to see my beta walking towards me.

"Hi Caleb."

"Hi Caleb? That's all you are going to say?"

"Do you want me to bring you a drink or something?" I asked confused.

"Neal were have you been?"

"What?"

"I know you are having problems with the girl of your dreams, but you can't forget about your pack like that, you are the alpha!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"We are in trouble!"

"What?"

"Haven't you notice that the groom and his friends are kind of weird?"

"Well, they have a weird scent if that's what you mean, but I am sure that's because they live in another place," I told him.

"You really think that?" Caleb didn't believe me. "What if they are shifters like us?"

"Relax, I have everything under control. Tristan told me Emily's cousin has the same scent they have, and we both now that female shifters doesn't exist, so there is no way they can be like us."

"Well, you do have a point there."

"See? I haven't abandoned my pack; I just haven't been around, that's all. Rick told me you and the guys have been patrolling a few extra hours around this house."

"Yes."

"Have you found anything strange?"

"Nothing, they act like normal people."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," I assured him. "Just go and enjoy the party."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find Emily, tonight is the night my friend."

"I wish you luck then."

"Oh, I don't need luck, my charms are going to do all the job, see you later Caleb."

I walked between the mass of people and I tried to find Emily's scent, but it was impossible; the mix of smells was driving me crazy and the music was too loud; that's the problem when you have extremely good senses like I have.

"Neal!" I turned around to see Emily walking towards me.

"Hi Em."

"I am so glad you came!"

"Where is Sam?"

"He is with Paul and Jared taking care of the barbecue, which is not really a good idea, those guys have a huge appetite and I am not sure if they are going to leave something for the rest."

"Maybe we should talk outside, is too noisy in here."

"Follow me, I know a good spot."

I followed her to the porch where her father had put a swing bench when we were kids and we sat there. We can still hear all the noise from inside, but no one is going to hear our conversation.

"Well, tell me about you, I want to know everything!" Emily said.

"It's kind of boring actually. After you left my only goal was to graduate and after I did, my father offered me to work with him in the reservation."

"That's kind of weird; I always thought the only thing you wanted was to get out of Neah Bay and move to the city."

"Yeah, well things change I guess."

I can't tell her I can't reach my dream because I am the alpha of a pack of wolves that protect the reservation, not yet. Is she going to understand it? Is she going to think I am a freak? What if she thinks I am crazy? Maybe I should have thought about this earlier.

"Yes, they do," Emily said. "Since I met Sam my life has changed in more ways that I can even imagine," she explained excited.

"You sound happy."

"I am, I really am. He cares a lot about me and the reservation, if he is not at work he is always at home fixing something. He is so brave, funny and spontaneous; I can't imagine my life without him!"

"Do you really think that things are always going to be like this?" I asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked without smiling.

"Well, he looks like a nice guy and everything, but I have heard things that worried me."

"What kind of things?" she looks a little angry now, but I have to tell her, someone has to do it.

"Well, first we have that dramatic thing that happened with your cousin."

"What? I can't believe you are bringing this up! Neal you weren't there, you don't now what happened."

"I don't need to now what happened, it just takes one look at your cousin to know how bad Sam treated her, how do you know he is not going to do the same to you?"

"Leah has her own problems to deal with and Sam and I did everything we could to help her. I don't expect you or anyone to understand the situation, but you have to trust me, he is not going to leave me, he loves me!"

"Oh come on! You are talking like a little girl now!"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Oh, now you are talking like a grown up," if you still haven't notice, I am a very bad tempered person; it's been like that since I became a wolf; and I am starting to loose my patience here. "Do you think I am a fool?"

"Neal I don't understand what you are talking about."

"You can fool everyone else if you want Emily, but I know the truth."

"I think you drank too much," Emily said standing up and preparing to leave.

"That scar you have on your face, it wasn't a bear, was it?" she froze. "Oh, now I have your attention. It wasn't a bear, was it Emily? It was Sam!"

"Stop it! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"And now you defend him? Did he brainwash you or something? How can you be with a man like that? You have to open your eyes Emily!"

"I am out of here," she walked towards the front door but I put myself in the way.

"You need someone better than him Emily, someone that really cares about you, someone that deserves you and someone that will always be there for you."

"Let me guess, that special someone is you, isn't it?" she asked angrily.

"I know you still care for me, I can see it in your eyes! Just remember how good our days together were, everything was perfect!"

"We were just kids!"

"So what? We can still be together Emily; you can leave Sam and return to Neah Bay, you don't have to worry about him anymore, I'll protect you."

"Just leave me alone Neal, you don't understand anything!"

"Of course I do, you are the one who doesn't understand!"

"I should have listened to Sam," she whispered to herself.

"Sam? What did he tell you about me?" I asked seriously. "Emily, tell me what he said."

"It doesn't matter, don't you see it? I don't love you anymore!" she screamed and avoiding me she entered the house running.

"Emily wait!"

I followed her but there was too many people in the house; everyone was dancing or talking happily and from one second to another I wasn't able to see her anymore. I made my way through the people and I tried to follow Emily's scent, but the smoke and the different smells made it impossible. There were just a few lights on and the music was too loud for my ears. I saw a girl with black hair running upstairs, Emily, she is probably going to her room. I made my way to the stairs and when no one was watching I went upstairs too. I know where her room is, so I just ran to the end of the corridor and I opened the door of her bedroom. No one was there, but the window was open and I smiled on the inside; Emily used to climb to the roof when we were kids and she was upset. With agility I got to the roof and I looked for her with my eyes. It was easy to find her; she was at the other side of the roof sitting at the edge.

"Emily?" the girl didn't move, she just kept looking at the stars. Then I realized her hair was very short; she wasn't Emily, but she looked like her. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"She is probably with Sam."

"Yeah, thanks," I turned around to go back, but then I remembered something. "You are not going to… you are not going to jump, right?" from all the things I have heard from this girl, who knows what she is capable of doing?

"Why would you care?"

She finally turned around to see me and my world stopped. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; I am pretty sure she is most wonderful creature that has ever walked over this planet. I can't take my eyes away from her, is like if something invisible was pushing me towards her. What's happening? Why do I feel so attracted to her? I want to know everything about her, I want to spent the rest of my life with her, I want to protect her, I want to be with her. What was her name again? Why didn't I pay attention before? I'll do anything just to know her name, I must know it… What is happening to me? Every bad feeling is gone, every sad memory, all the terrible moments, every minute of pain has been erased thanks to her presence. Why?

* * *

**Like it? Lots of things happened, ready for more? Next chapter is ready, so tell me what you think and what would you like to happen. REVIEW! I know we can get to 50 reviews, many people is reading this! Have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	5. Discoveries

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**5 Discoveries**

_**Leah's point of view**_

I understand, I finally understand why Jacob wanted me to be here, why he insisted so much to me to stay here. I didn't want to see it before, I didn't want to accept it, but know I realized that Sam and Emily are going to stay together forever. I have always know that breaking an imprint bond is impossible, but a little part of myself always thought that a miracle was going to happen and that everything was going to be like it used to be, somehow Sam was going to return to me, but that is not going to happen, and it took me all this time to realize it.

I have heard how everyone talks about them; how perfect they look together, how they deserve each other and how destiny made the right decision in putting them together. I have seen how they act towards each other; how he acts like a gentleman with her, how she worries whenever he is out and how she calms him down just by putting a hand on his shoulder. It just takes one look at them to know that they are madly in love, how didn't I see it before? Maybe I didn't want to see it, because accepting this means that I wasn't right, that I didn't win and that once again, I am alone.

Yes, I know I still have my family and the pack, but is wrong to wish for something else? I want someone to hug, someone I can always count on, someone to love. Last night I dreamt with a guy, don't ask me who was it, because I don't remember his face. Anyway, we were lying on the grass and I put my head on his shoulder and he surrounded my waist with his arm, it felt so good! I just want to be love by someone. Why does that seem so impossible for someone like me? It's because I am a freak? I wish someone could answer me that.

I still don't understand why Sam chose Emily over me or why destiny decided he was supposed to imprint her and not me, but it's time for me to accept it. One part of me will always love him, but I have to improve my attitude and move on.

I was in the middle of my epiphany when some guy decided to climb to the roof and interrupted me. He asked for Emily and I told him she was probably spending her time with Sam. Then he asked me if I was going to jump and I wanted to push him of the roof, but I just decided I want to improve my attitude, so I just asked him why would he care? He stood there looking like a fool and didn't answer.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him after a moment.

"Sorry, what?"

"Did you drink too much or something?"

"What? No! I just feel a little dizzy," he said and I raised my eyebrows. "Is not what you think, I can't even get drunk."

"Ok," I turned around to keep looking at the stars and I felt his presence behind me. "What?"

"Do you… do you mind if I stay?" he asked me scratching his head.

Why didn't he come before I decided to make a change of attitude? Why? Breathe deeply, you can do this, it can't be so bad…

"Not at all," I said and before I knew it he had sat beside me. What on earth did I do to deserve this?

"Pretty night, isn't it?" he commented looking at the stars.

"Yeah."

"They have quite a big party down there."

"They do."

"Don't you want to go downstairs?"

"No."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I don't speak with strangers," I said trying to get rid of him.

"But you are already talking to me," dammit, he has a point there.

"Leah Clearwater," I said smiling on the inside; my name has a big reputation; everyone knows what happened between me and Sam, so he is probably going to leave when he realizes who he is talking to.

"That's a cute name, I am Neal White," he said extending his hand to me and I shook it surprised; hasn't he heard about me?

"I think I have seen you before, you are Lina's brother, right?"

"Yes, Lina's older brother actually," he commented. "So what brings you to Neah Bay Leah?"

"Ah… the wedding?" Ok, I think he really drank a lot, although he doesn't look drunk and he doesn't smell like alcohol, maybe he is just and idiot.

"Someone is getting married? Who?"

"Sam Uley and Emily Young."

"Oh! Emily! Emily is getting married? Shit, Emily is getting married," he stood up with a horrified expression.

"Is something wrong?" this guy is really scaring me now. "You are not going to jump, are you?" I asked when I saw him looking down. "Do you want me to take you home or something?"

"No, thanks," he said relaxing a little bit when he heard my voice. "I just realized something; I just did the most stupid thing ever."

"O-K. I really think we should go downstairs now," I said standing up too.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I need to go home and think about this, I am really confused, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure," I said without even thinking, all I wanted to do was to take the guy to a safe place before he hurt himself.

"See you tomorrow then."

"No!"

Before I could do something Neal had already jumped down the roof. This is a three floor house, he probably broke his arm or something; everyone is going to kill me! I looked down praying that he wasn't dead, but it was so dark that I couldn't see anything. There was no one around so I jumped down and I started to look for him.

"Neal? Neal are you ok? Please say something," no one answered me.

The fact that I couldn't smell blood around was a positive thing, but where on earth was him? It's like he decided to disappear or something. I started to get worried, I mean, a human is not able to do things like this…

"Sam!"

_**Sam's point of view**_

A cold shiver went down my spine when I heard Leah's voice calling me; she never calls for help, never. I looked at Emily who was talking with her parents, I knew something was wrong with her, but she said she was going to tell me later. Apparently normal humans can't hear Leah's voice, but Paul and Jared were looking at me expectantly and I made them a sign to follow me. We surrounded the house to reach the back yard and we found Leah a few meters away were the forest begins.

"Leah what happened?" I asked her immediately.

"He is one of them."

"What?"

"Neal White, he is a werewolf."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He jumped from the roof and then he disappeared in the forest, he went that way," she said pointing east.

"Paul and Jared chase him and tell me if you see anything strange, do not attack unless it is really necessary," I ordered them and they immediately shifted before starting to run east.

"I want to go too!" Leah said starting to walk away.

"I need you to stay here and help me to take care of the imprints, from all we know any of the guests could be one of them."

She obeyed, but from the look on her face I can tell she didn't like the idea. We walked towards the house and when the girls saw us we assured them nothing was wrong and we all got back to the party. Well, all except Leah.

I know this whole wedding thing is really tough for her and I don't really understand why she accepted to be the maid of honor, I think this is some kind of sign that says 'I move on with my life' or something like that. I am really proud of her, but a little part of me doesn't like the idea of losing her. She was my first love, the first and only girl that I have loved just by the way she is, not because the imprint thing. Don't get me wrong, I love Emily, but sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I have never met Emily. Would Leah and I still be together?

_**Neal's point of view**_

I was running at full speed through the forest; it always helps me to think, but this time, well this time my mind is such a mess that I can't even think in a whole sentence without getting a headache. When I finally reached my destination, I shifted and put what was left of my pants on.

"Grandpa!" I said knocking the door. "Open up! I now you are in there!" I kept knocking till my grandfather finally opened the door.

"What is this? How dare you come in the middle of the night and wake me up like this?" he asked angrily.

"I need your help."

He looked at me with a surprise expression. My grandfather, Maurice White, has never been fan of the idea of me turning into a giant wolf. He wanted me to follow my own dreams and he stopped talking to my father when he realized that my father had made me stay in the reservation. I tried to assured him that this was my own decision, that my father had nothing to do with this, but he didn't believe me. The only one who could have made him change his mind would be grandma, but she died long time ago. I don't see him much now, but this was an emergency and he was the only one who could help me.

"Go with your father then," he said starting to close the door.

"Wait!" I said putting my foot inside his house before he could shut the door. "Dad is not at home and you are the only one who knows the legends by hard, I need to ask you something."

"Then ask!" he exclaimed opening the door and glaring at me with an angry face.

"Not here!" I said looking around; fortunately no one seems to be hearing our conversation.

"Ok, you can come in, but just for this time," he said entering the house and leaving the door open.

"Thanks," I said closing the door behind me and walking towards the living room where my grandfather was already turning on the lights.

"Unbelievable, you here, at 2 am, bah!" he sat on his sofa and I sat on a chair in front of him. "Don't you own a shirt or something? And where are your shoes?"

"That's the least of my problems now grandpa."

"Ok then, so what is so important that you have to come all the way here to ask for my help?"

"Well, I am not sure…"

"You don't know?"

"Grandpa lower your voice, please."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you trying to cause me a heart attack or something?"

"No! Let me explain, I was with this girl…"

"Didn't your father have the girl conversation with you? How old are you?"

"Grandpa please let me finish, it has nothing to do with that!" I said losing my patience.

"Then what is it?" he asked and I sighed.

"Like I said, I was with a girl talking and suddenly I looked at her eyes and from one second to another everything change!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; all of a sudden I found her very attractive and now I can't stop thinking about her. It's like… like she is my purpose of living now, I feel like she is someone very important to me and I… I don't know…"

"You woke me up to tell me you have a crush on a girl?"

"No! This is more than a crush!"

"You fell for her?"

"Ah! Didn't you listen? There is something more in all of this, I know it!"

"So you met a girl, you got madly in love with her and now you think it has something with you being a wolf?"

"Yes!"

"I am going back to bed."

"Yes! What? No, no, grandpa you have to help me, there must be something that you can do."

"No."

"Come on! At least let me take a look at your old books."

"No."

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"I said no."

"Fine, I'll just come back when you are not home and read them anyway," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are swimming in dangerous waters my boy."

"You know something, I can see it in your eyes," I said and my grandpa sighed defeated.

"Imprinting."

"You need to print it?"

"No you idiot, the phenomenon is called imprinting," I know what you are thinking, grandfathers are supposes to be gentle and sweat, well, that's not my case.

"What does that mean?"

"Is a strange phenomenon," he said walking towards his library and grabbing an old book. "It doesn't happen to all the shape shifters, but is the only thing that can explain what happened to you."

"So I am ill?"

"No, here it is!" he said showing me the page written in an old language. "Imprinting is described as the moment when the shape shifter finds his true love, it is like love at first sight but stronger."

"So Leah is the love of my life? That is why I can't stop thinking about her?"

"She is your imprint now, which means that she is the most important person in the world for you; you are going to start feeling the need of protecting her all the time, at least that's what the book says."

"I can't believe it," I said sitting down in a chair to process the information. "Is this forever? I mean, is there a way to break it or something?"

"Why would you want to break the bond that you share with your true love?"

"Good question."

Grandpa is right, just thinking about breaking the bond makes me feel sick. I just find my soul mate, I can't believe it, I have only have one conversation with her and now we share a bond more powerful than love itself, this is crazy!

"So what now?" I asked my grandfather.

"Well, you could buy her flowers, that worked with your grandmother."

"What? I am not talking about that, does the book say anything else? Something that I should now?"

"It only describes what imprinting is, but nothing more, what you do from now on depends on you."

"Right."

"But Neal, you have to understand that this doesn't work the same way for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you love her, but she doesn't love you, not yet. An imprint can choose the destiny of the werewolf; she can ask you to be her friend, her brother or her lover."

"Oh…"

"But I would like to have great-grandchildren soon so…."

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

"Forget it, thanks for everything, sorry to wake you up," I said standing up and walking towards the front door.

"Close the door when you leave," he said leaving the book in the shelf.

"No problem," I opened the door again just to say one more thing. "You know Lina and I love you, don't you?"

"I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter ready and a lot of reviews! Thank you all for reading, really! So, tell me what you think about this chapter and what would you like to happen next. REVIEW and prepare yourself for tomorrow's chapter, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	6. Reinforcements

**Thank you all for your incredible support, your reviews are amazing and the story has more than 1000 visitors! I am so happy! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**6**** Reinforcements**

_**Neal's point of view**_

I haven't slept since my conversation with my grandfather. I've tried, but every time I close my eyes Leah appears in my mind, she was driving me crazy, in a good strange way. I called the rest of the pack early in the morning for an emergency meeting. I explained them that I had imprinted Leah and they were amazed when they saw my memories; the bond was very strong, very, very strong. After that, I was determined to apologize to Emily and I really needed to see Leah, so I decided to go to the Young's house, Lina needed to go anyway, so we ended going together.

"Neal this isn't a good idea, I heard what happened last night," my sister said while we walk.

"Is not really important right now."

"What? Neal you confessed your love to the bride!"

"It was a mistake," I said lifting my shoulders.

"A mistake? Emily probably already told Sam about this, he is going to kill you," she said worried.

"That is why I came to apologize, I'll just tell her I was too drunk last night and that I didn't really mean everything I said."

"But you can't get drunk, your metabolism is not normal."

"But she doesn't know that."

"And you think that that is going to resolve all your problems? Don't be so naive Neal, why men always act like this? What if Emily wasn't engage? What if she had fell for your charms last night? What would you tell her?"

"But the fact is that she **is** engage Lina, I just made a huge mistake and now I am going to arrange it."

"I can't believe it," she said massaging her forehead.

"Relax Lina, everything is going to be fine," I assured her. "Now tell me, did you already find a date for Leah?"

"No, why? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes, me."

"You?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Why not? I have a million reasons to answer that, I don't like the idea of arranging a date between my only brother and a psycho."

"She is not a psycho, I met her last night, she seemed nice."

"Nice? I think you are thinking about the wrong girl."

"No, I am sure it was her, so, are you going to do it or not?"

"Well, I am desperate to get her a date and if you really don't mind, then yeah, I'll talk to her when we get there and if you survive of course."

"Thanks Lina."

"You are welcome," she said knocking the door of the Young's house. "Good morning Sam!"

_**Sam's point of view**_

"Do you have suicidal issues or something?" I asked Neal when I opened the door and I saw him standing beside her sister.

Paul and Jared had followed him last night and they saw him shift, he was too worried to realize he was being observed. He entered the house of his grandfather and a few minutes later he walked out to go to his house.

Emily told me about what happened last night between them; she said he still has a crush on her, but that it wasn't nothing serious. I know he probably told her something else, but Emily asked me to stop asking and I can't deny anything to my imprint, so I obeyed.

"Good to see you too Sam," Neal said almost laughing in my face. What's his problem? He doesn't know who he is dealing with, if he gives me just one reason, I am going to cut his head off. "You probably already know about what happened between me and Emily, sorry about that, I was too drunk and I didn't realize what was I saying."

Who is he trying to fool? I know werewolves can't get drunk, our metabolism consumes the alcohol very fast, so the effect only lasts a few seconds, but he doesn't know I know, so I'll just pretend I am ok with all of this.

"You'll have to talk about that with Emily, not me," I said. I wanted to tell him a lot of things more, but Lina was there, so I acted as a gentleman.

"So, no resentments between us?" he asked with a stupid smile in his face and extending his hand to me.

"Sure," I said without taking his hand.

I am not going to forgive him so easily and I don't want him to feel my skin temperature, that would probably wake up his interest in me. I moved away from the door letting them in and we all walked towards the dinning room where everyone was having breakfast. I wanted to smile when I saw the reaction that Neal's presence made in the rest of the family; they were all staring at him like he was some kind of parasite or something. Paul and Jared looked at me and I nodded to let them know that everything was fine.

"Emily is in the kitchen," I told Neal and he left while I sat on a chair to finish my breakfast.

They returned in a couple of minutes and Emily sat by my side.

"Everything is fine?" I asked her.

"Perfect," she said whispering with a smile. "He is acting really weird; he is not the same person anymore."

"Don't lower your guard yet Emily."

"I am serious, look at him; he isn't the person I used to know. You and I know that he is special," she whispered. "Sam I think he imprinted."

"What?"

"Look at him!"

I did as she told me and I examined Neal who was talking to Emily's uncles. How didn't I notice before? I was so concentrated in investigating if he was a threat or not, that I hadn't realize the change in him. His eyes were sparkling, he was always smiling and he got that look that all the werewolves get when they are not with their imprints; he misses her.

"What would I do without you?" I said to Emily squeezing her hand.

"He probably met her last night after talking to me. Oh! This is going to be so interesting! I wonder who the lucky girl is!" I just rolled my eyes at her comments.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lina said walking towards us. "I just want you to know that Leah is taking care of all the details in the beach and she is going to make sure that everything is ready for the rehearsal."

"What rehearsal?" I asked and both of them looked at me surprised.

"Honey, the wedding rehearsal?" Emily said with a big smile. "Is tonight."

"Oh, right! Now I remember!" with everything that has been happening with the new werewolves I had forgotten. "We probably should tell Lina about my friends."

"Right," Emily agreed.

"We are going to have more visitors?" Lina asked excited.

"Yes, four actually, some of Sam's friends are going to arrive a little sooner than we expected, they are probably going to arrive just in time for the rehearsal."

"Do you think they are going to want to come?" Lina asked me nervously, this wedding thing is driving her crazy.

"No, they are probably going to stay home."

"Oh, very good then, I'll prepare everything, just one more thing, I finally found a date for Leah!"

"Really?" Emily asked excited. "Who?"

"Well, I ran out of options, so I was thinking that maybe my brother could be with her at the wedding. I already asked him and he said he was ok with it, so…"

"I think that is a great idea," Emily interrupted her and Lina sighed with relief.

"Perfect, I'll leave you alone now, see you later love birds!" Lina said and walking away.

"A great idea?" I asked Emily.

"Of course, now Neal is going to stay near us and I'll discover who his imprint is!"

"If that makes you happy…" This is going to be a very, very long day.

_**Leah's point of view**_

"Jake!" I didn't care what everyone else was thinking, I ran towards my alpha and I gave him a big bear hug.

"Easy Leah, I think you just broke my ribs," he said returning the hug. "Looks like you really missed us."

"You know I am not going to admit it out loud," I said ending the hug. "Where are the guys?"

"Embry, Quil and Seth entered the house when they heard there was a big table with free food," he explained.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you first," he said smiling at me. "And someone had to take care of the luggage, so…"

"Forget it," I sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, after what you told me about the new werewolves and last night incident, I called Sam."

"You talked with him?"

"Yeah, then I decided to come over here to take care of the problem, Sam has enough troubles with all the wedding thing and he deserves to enjoy the moment, so the wolf problem is our pack's responsibility now."

"I am glad you are here," I admitted grabbing a few bags and leading him to the house.

"Did you just say that?"

"Yes, I had an epiphany the other day and now I am trying to change my attitude."

"That's amazing, is it working?"

"Well, I haven't screamed at anyone today, except for the men that were putting the tent, and the florist, and the baker, oh, and the caterer… well, at least I am trying!"

"I am sure you are doing fine Leah, is just going to take you some time, that's all," he said laughing.

"I wish this was easier."

"It wouldn't be a challenge if it wasn't hard, don't you think?"

"Where do you get all this moral advices?"

"Let's just say I spent a lot of time watching TV with Nessie."

"No further questions, so what are you going to do today?"

"Well, while you guys are busy with the rehearsal and all that stuff, the guys and I are going to patrol a little bit."

"Sounds good, can I go with you?" I asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You know you can't, besides Emily told me she was going to introduce you someone special."

"My date for the wedding? Ugh, is probably another jerk."

"Hey, what happened with your change of attitude?"

"Get lost Black."

"Hey sis!" Seth greeted me with a quick hug. "How've you been?"

"Well, you know," I said lifting my shoulders.

"She just can't live without us," Jacob said.

"I didn't say that! Jake!" I called him but he was already running down the hall.

"Sam wants to have a pack meeting before you all leave to the beach," Seth suddenly said.

"Now? I can't, I need to get earlier to make sure everything is ready, you know because I am the maid of honor and all that stuff, but you can tell me everything later."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"See you later then."

_**Jacob**__**'s point of view**_

"What do you mean Leah is not coming?" I asked Seth when all the werewolves of La Push had arrived to Emily's back yard.

"Well she had to make sure everything for the rehearsal was ready, so she left early."

"This is not good," Sam said.

"Have you discovered anything else?" I asked him worried.

"Yes, the guys and I saw Neal this morning, he is the only werewolf we have found so far and now we are pretty sure he imprinted someone," he explained.

"Who?" Quil asked.

"We don't know, and it doesn't really matter, but if he is dealing with all the process he probably is not worried about our presence here," Sam answered.

"I think we should present ourselves, I mean, they are not enemies and we could help them around or they could help us," I proposed. I don't know why Sam didn't do it before; maybe the whole wedding stuff is too much for him to take care of everything else.

"I think that's a good idea," Sam agreed.

"So, where is the guy?" Embry asked.

"Probably trying to get rid of Leah," Paul said starting to laugh.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Neal is the brother of one of the bridesmaids and she convinced him to be Leah's date," Jared explained trying not to laugh.

"Is not funny," Sam said with a distressed expression.

"Sam?" he turned around to see Emily walking towards us. "Can we interrupt for a second, is kind of important," she said with Rachel and Kim following her.

"Something happened?" Sam asked worried.

"I think we discover Neal's imprint," Rachel said nervously sitting beside Paul.

"An hour ago I found him looking at one of the pictures that are in the living room," Kim said. "He didn't even realize I was in the room, he was too concentrated, I think he stood there for more than half an hour."

"When we entered the room looking for Kim, he had the face," Rachel said.

"The face?" Paul asked.

"You know, the face you all put when you see your imprints," Emily said. "The face."

"We make a face?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but that is not the point, what is important here is that he was looking at his imprint!" Rachel said.

"And that's bad because…?" Embry asked not understanding anything.

"Look at the picture," Emily said giving the little portrait to Sam.

"Leah?"

Oh no.

* * *

**Yeah! Things are finally being discovered and Neal is preparing himself to talk to Leah! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	7. Revelations

**Chapter seven! Again, thanks to everyone for reading my fic and for your reviews, I am addicted to them. So, Neal is finally going to talk with Leah, but guess who gets in the way? Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**7**** Revelations**

_**Leah**__**'s point of view**_

I finally understand why maids of honor always end up stress and irritated, is too much responsibility! And if this is only the rehearsal I don't even want to imagine how hard the real wedding is going to be! The worst part of all is that Lina, who has been in charge of everything till now, is missing, so I am starting to freak out here.

Emily wanted to get married in the beach, so we put an enormous tent were the ceremony was going to take place, and there were many tables around for the reception. Is hard to explain the place, but believe me, it's really beautiful.

"For the last time guys, there has to be only seven sits on table number nine and six on table number four, is not that hard, just follow the drawing," I repeated as nicely as I could to the people who was helping.

"Leah!"

"Lina! Finally! I thought I was going to die here. Can you help me with the flowers? That guy is making a mess with them," I told her.

"Sure, but first I want you to meet your date for the wedding day," she said excited and I turned around to look at her and her companion.

"Neal?" I asked surprised.

"Nice to see you again Leah," he said smiling at me.

"Well, considering that you already know each other and we have a flower emergency, I am out of here," Lina said before I could say something to her.

"Sorry to leave you like that yesterday," Neal apologized. "I was in a hurry and I didn't think things too much."

"You really scared me; you didn't break anything, did you?" I pretended to be worried about him, just like any girl would do in a normal situation. He doesn't know I am werewolf too, and until Jacob or Sam says it's ok to reveal my identity, I won't do it.

"No, I am a very athletic person, so nothing happened to me," he said grateful that I was concerned about him.

"Good to know, so, what are you doing here? No offense, but I am really busy right now."

"Lina said I could help you around and I think it's a great opportunity to get to know each other."

"And we need to know about each other because…?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"Well, we are going to spend all the wedding day together, and if my memory still works, yesterday you said you didn't like to speak with strangers."

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there observing him. I didn't pay too much attention to him yesterday, but know that I can take a better look at him, I have to admit that he is really good looking. He doesn't speak to me like all the other guys Lina presented me did, and the intensity of his eyes is having a strange effect on me. Well, I don't want to spend all the wedding day crying or being accompanied by a jerk, maybe getting to know Neal is not a bad idea. Besides, it can be useful to know more about his wolf life, maybe he will tell me about the rest of his pack or something like that.

"So, what exactly would you like to help with?" I asked him.

"Anything that doesn't involve flowers, ribbons or the color pink."

"Ok, why don't you help me to take a look at the Wedding Reception Table Seating Diagram Template?"

"I am sorry, the what?" I laughed at his confuse face.

"Is the name your sister put to the drawing where you can see where everyone is going to sit at the reception," I explained. "Don't worry; I didn't understand it the first time either."

"I think I still don't understand, but let me take a look at it."

I gave him the big drawing and while he looked at it I started to fold napkins inside a glass, don't ask me, it was Lina's idea. Every time I grabbed a new napkin I used the opportunity to observed Neal. He is very tall, he probably has 23 or something like that, he has nice black hair and this beautiful green eyes. Ok, maybe I shouldn't be thinking like this about someone who is a potential enemy, but if we were under other circumstances… who knows?

"Ok, I think you should change some people," he suddenly said capturing my attention.

"Who?"

"My grandfather, he doesn't have a good relationship with my father, so maybe you should change him to table number six or switch him with Miss Delaware, she is always fighting with Mr. Jones."

"Hey, thanks, I didn't know about that," I said grabbing a pen and making a new drawing.

"There are two people with your same surname, they are your family?"

"Yes, Sue is my mother and Seth is my younger brother, they'll be arriving soon," I explained.

"Mind if I ask why your father isn't coming?"

"Well, he died some years ago."

"Oh, sorry, I lost my mother too, I know how you feel."

I don't know why I feel so calm around him, it's like if he could transmit some kind of invisible mist that comforts me all the time. Maybe he has a power like Jasper, or maybe it's just him.

We kept talking for three hours and I got to really know this guy. Neal is a very funny person, a little bit grumpy, spontaneous, ingenious and he seems to understand things better than anyone else around here. This is the first time in many years that I get to know someone like him. If he wasn't on the enemy's side, I would totally consider dating him. He looks interested in me too, and that doesn't happen too often; I always scare boys away with my attitude, maybe if I start to act nicer around, people wouldn't be so scare of me all the time.

"Favorite ice-cream?" he asked.

"Vanilla with chocolate chips. Favorite sport?"

"American Football. Favorite place in the world?

"Home. How do you kill time?"

"Tricky question. Let me see, I daydream, or I sleep or I start counting the little scratches of my ceiling. What do you do on a rainy day?"

"I go out. What? I love rain; just because I am going to get wet it doesn't mean I am going to die or something. Have you always live here?"

"Yes. What?" he asked when I stared at him.

"Nothing."

"You want to say something, spit it out."

"Well, from all the things that we have talk about it doesn't seem that you want to stay here forever. It's obvious that you love your family and the reservation, but don't you want to do something just because you want to do it?" He didn't answer; he just stared at me with a surprise expression. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I don't even know you and…"

"No, no, it's ok, it just surprised me," he said quickly. "It's ok Leah; really, it's just that whenever I tell people that I left my dream of becoming a lawyer they assumed that staying here is what I really want, but if they knew me better they would know that that is not what I want."

"Why don't you tell your father you want to leave?" I asked him.

"It's… it's complicated."

Just in that moment I remembered I was talking to a werewolf. Of course he couldn't leave! He was chained to this place just like we all were in La Push, but I couldn't tell him I understand him without revealing my identity, so I decided to change the subject.

"So… you probably have a lot of friends here," I said.

"Not many actually, most of them left when we finished high school, but my best friend is working in the reservation now, so I see him a lot around."

Ok, mental note: his best friend is probably member of the Makah pack.

"Neal!" we turned around to see a tall man walking towards us, he looks a little bit angry. "I finally find you."

"Leah this is my father, Jeremiah White; dad this is Leah Clearwater, Emily's cousin," Neal said and I shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Leah."

"The pleasure is mine sir," I said taking a good look at him, he looks a lot like Neal.

"What are you doing here dad?" Neal asked him.

"Well, since I am the leader of the council, the Young family asked me to take care of the ceremony."

Say what? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! If Jeremiah White is the leader of the council that can only mean that Neal is not only a werewolf; he probably is the alpha of the pack! Shit! I just spent the last three hours talking about personal stuff with the leader of the enemy; Sam and Jake are really going to kill me this time!

"Do you mind if I talk a few minutes with my son?" Mr. White asked me.

"Not at all, I'll go to check the guests' list," I said walking away.

I walked to the main table and pretended to be checking some lists. A normal human wouldn't hear anything from this distance, but with my extremely good senses I was able to hear all the conversation.

"What are you doing here Neal?" his father asked him angrily.

"Helping."

"Really? Because I just heard some very interest comments about you and what you did last night."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? What were you thinking when you confessed your feelings to Emily?"

Now I feel like if someone has just thrown a bucket of cold water at me. This can't be real, this is not happening to me… why? Why does Emily have to steal away all the men that I am interested in? And why on earth this is affecting me so much? I have only seen him twice and now I feel like I have lost a part of me.

"You know I've been in love with Emily since we were teens and she was going to marry a terrible man, so I decided to intervene…"

"Emily is not your girlfriend anymore Neal, just act like a man and deal with it!"

"Just like you did with my grandfather?"

Time lost significance for me. Neal was getting closer to me to get closer to Emily? Was he planning to destroy the wedding? Was I some kind of consolation price? Oh, I didn't get Emily, so let's try with the stupid cousin. He was planning to use me to make her jealous? What on earth was I thinking?

"Dad listen to me! Something happened to me last night, ok? Let me explain it to you."

"Leah can you help me out with this candles?" Lina asked me from a distant table.

"Sure," I said walking away from Neal and his father. I couldn't hear them anymore, but is not like I want to know anything else about him.

_**Neal's point of view**_

"You imprinted? Are you sure?" my dad couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we discussed it with grandpa last night."

"You told your grandfather before talking to me? What kind of son are you?"

"Not now dad, please! Look I imprinted Leah Clearwater and I already apologize with Emily and her fiancée, let me take care of my own problems, I am not a kid anymore."

"You are not a kid but you certainly act like one."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the ceremony?" I asked irritated.

"Don't you dare to talk like that to me Neal, I'll leave now, but we are going to discuss this as soon as we get home, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I answered rolling my eyes.

My dad finally left and I started looking for Leah. The rest of the people were starting to arrive to the tent and when I finally found her, she was very busy indicating everyone what to do.

"Leah," I called her when the last person left her side.

"Not now Neal," she said seriously. What's wrong with her?

"Can I help you with something else?" I offered.

"No, thanks, I think you've done enough, don't you think?" she said sarcastically.

"What did I miss?" I asked confused.

"Leave me alone Neal," she ordered me grabbing a pile of papers and walking away.

Her words hurt; I knew imprinting was a strong thing, but this much? Why do I feel like a slave now? Everything that she tells me has an effect on me and no matter how hard I want to stop following her, my body keeps moving.

"What did I do to you?" I asked her grabbing her forearm to stop her.

"Nothing, just stay away from me!"

I let her go, even if seen her walking away from me was painful for me. What was wrong with her? Did someone talk to her while I was busy discussing with my dad? People were taking their places and I decided to sit in the last line of chairs. In my way there, my eyes found Sam's and I swear I saw sparks coming out of his face. He looks angry, no, he is furious, I have never seen someone so pissed off in my entire life. I know he is angry because I confessed my feelings to Emily, but I already apologized and I haven't bothered her since last night. Now that I think about it, he shouldn't be angry with me, I should be mad at him for breaking my imprint's heart into pieces! He turned her into a miserable woman who doesn't appreciate who she really is.

Emily talked to Sam and he stopped staring at me. They both tried to talk to Leah, but she moved away immediately, so they walked to the altar to take their positions. Paul tried to get closer to her, but Lina asked him not to move from the groom's side and he stayed there. I was surprised when Jared started talking with Leah, but the conversation was interrupted because she was supposed to be taking her position too. What was happening here? Was these some kind of conspiracy against me? Sam was planning this?

The rehearsal started and everyone kept quiet while my father was speaking, well, almost everyone; Emily's aunts were giving orders of all kind to everybody. In the meantime I started to accumulate my anger towards Sam; I am a very rancorous person. How dare he hurt such a beautiful woman? Why had he left her? Couldn't he appreciate the jewel he had in front of him? Was he going to hurt Emily in the future? What had he told Leah?

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing and Emily's mother stood up indignant asking everyone to turn off their cell phones. Surprising everyone, Sam took a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. His face turned white from one second to another and after saying something he closed the cell phone.

"I am sorry, Jacob has an emergency and I have to leave," he said while he started to take off his jacket. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he told Emily.

Everyone started to look at each other confused and mumbling about the emergency, and when Emily's mother realized Paul and Jared were leaving too, she got angry, really angry.

"Sam we can send somebody else, you have to stay, it's…"

"It's ok mum," Emily said signaling Sam to leave.

What happen afterwards left me and all the guests stunned. Sam grabbed Leah's hand and he started running to one of the lateral exists followed by his friends. What on earth is he doing? If he thinks he can kidnap my imprint just like that, he messed up with the wrong guy. I ran to the altar, but with all the confuse people blocking my way, I had to start jumping from chair to chair to reach the exit they had used. I ignored the yells of my father and my sister and I ran out following Leah's scent. The strange thing is that her scent doesn't go towards Sam's car like I expected, it goes directly into the forest. Then I found her shoes and her sweater lying on the floor near the shoes of the guys, their shirts and a wild scent covering their cloths.

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up," I said to myself taking my cell phone out to call Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Red code!"

"Neal? What's…?"

"Remember your stupid theory of Sam and his friends being werewolves?"

"Yes."

"You were right, they just kidnapped Leah and they are running through the forest, called everyone else, I am going to follow them!"

"Wait!"

I hanged up and shifted as fast as I could. Every second counts and I am not going to waste time taking my cloth off. I started to run full speed praying that it wasn't too late and I let my instincts guide me.

"_Hey chief, what's up?" _Tristan asked._ "I thought it was my turn to patrol."_

There was no time to explain, so I just showed him the images of everything that had happened and he started running east to find me.

"_Everyone else is a__lmost here," _Derek informed me.

"_I am getting closer to them,"_ Rick announced joining our minds. _"How many wolves are we talking about?"_

"_Three,"_ I answered.

"_Neal there are more than five different scents here," _Derek commented.

"_They are more than us?__"_ Tristan thought worried.

"_We have a lot of experience__ kid, we are going to bring them down,"_ Rick assured him.

"_They stopped,"_ Derek said after a while. _"I think they are at the Eagle's clear."_

"_Wait for us," _I ordered him without using my alpha tone._ "Nobody is going to attack or do anything until we are together."_

"_Neal?"_ I almost froze when I heard a strange voice in my head.

"_Who is this? How are you able to talk to me?" _I asked confused.

"_I am Sam Uley,"_ I growled angrily and started to run faster.

"_What is going on Neal?" _Caleb asked.

"_Sam is talking to me, can't you hear him?"_

"_It only works between alphas,"_ Sam's voice answered. _"I can only hear the thoughts that you allow me to hear, you can control it."_

"_Let me talk with this guy alone,"_ I told my pack and concentrated to talk to Sam.

"_Let her go," _I ordered him.

"_What?"_ he asked.

"_Let Leah go now or I am going to kill you!"_

"_Neal this is not what you are thinking, she is fine!"_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Look, we have a real big deal going on here__, there are vampires coming here and..."_

"_This is my territory! Just back off and let me handle this!"_

"_We have fought against these vampires before, they are part of the royal guard of the Vampire's kingdom; you can't fight against them alone!"_

"_How do I know that you aren't making this up?"_

"_Why else would I leave the rehearsal of my own wedding?"_

"_To kidnap Leah, obviously!"_

"_What? Jake I need help here,__"_ Sam thought and I felt like someone else's mind connecting with ours.

"_Hey Neal, I am Jacob Black, alpha of the other pack of wolves of La Push."_

"_Another pack?"_

"_Long story, what Sam is telling you is the truth, there are a couple of vampires coming and I think is better if the three packs deal with it together,"_ Jacob explained calmly.

"_How do you now they are coming?"_ I asked.

"_I have a friend in Forks that __can see the future,"_ Jake said showing me the image of a girl with short hair. _"You know where to find us, we'll meet you there."_

"_Where is Leah?"_

"_She is with me, don't worry, she is fine, you will be able to see her when you arrive,"_ Jacob said and I was left alone with my pack again.

"_So?" _Caleb asked.

I told them everything and just in a few minutes we arrived to the clear of the forest. I walked out of the forest first and my pack followed me closely. What we discovered was amazing, there were eight wolfs looking at us, but before I could say something, a weird scent burned my nose; vampires.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Vampires get in the way! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Please tell me what you think and stay alert for tomorrow's chapter, which is my favorite, **_**REVIEW!**_

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	8. Invitation

**Ready for today's chapter? Things are getting complicated and vampires have important things to tell the werewolves. Thanks to everyone for reading this fic and ****I send a big hug for all the ones who are sending me reviews and are helping me to write the story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**8**** Invitation**

_**Leah's point of view**_

I was in the clear of a forest with my pack, Sam, Jared and Paul trying to recover my breath while Seth was explaining me everything; Jacob was doing the same with Sam.

"_So Alice had a vision?" _I asked in my mind.

"_Yes, she saw Aro talking with someone, she is not sure who they are, but he told them to greet the new couple and give her something after the explanation," _Seth explained.

"_What?"_

"_Well, those weren't his exact__ words, I wasn't there, but from what everyone understood, Aro wants to send his congratulations to Emily and Sam, and he also wants the messenger to deliver something to her after he or she explains something," Seth said._

Sam started to growl and walk anxiously around the clear, Jacob probably already told him everything and he doesn't like the idea of vampires meeting his fiancée.

"_Why Aro is doing this?" _I asked? _"I thought we were mortal enemies."_

"_Edward told me on the phone that Aro has always like the idea of having us like guardian dogs; he is probably trying to buy our trust," _Jacob explained.

"_He could have call or send a letter," _Embry thought. _"Why did he send his guards all the way here?"_

"_Yeah, and how do they know we are here?" _Quil asked.

"_Demetri,"_ Jacob answered._ "He can find anyone anywhere. Oh no, I think we have company."_

Jacob turned to look at Sam and we all knew they were using the alpha connection to talk between them.

"_Company?"_Embry asked.

"_The Makah pack,"_ we all thought at the same time.

"_Talking about that…"_ Quil said looking at Seth. _"Why don't you tell her?"_

"_I don't think this is the best moment," _Seth said trying to look anything but me.

"_Tell me what?__"_ I asked confuse. _"What is it? Seth… don't force me to invade every thought of yours."_

"_A, B, C, D, E, F, G…"_

"_Seth! Not the alphabet song!"_ Embry asked disgusted.

"_Thinking in something else is not going to protect you forever little brother, now tell me!"_

Before he could say something, we heard a lot of steps coming from the west side of the forest and a few minutes later five wolves entered the clear.

"_Is that Neal?" _I asked looking at the giant, black wolf that was leading the others.

"_Yes, that's him,"_ Jacob said.

Then a disgusting scent burned our noses and we knew what was coming; the Volturi guard. We all got in our attack positions forming three disorganized lines in the clear and we waited. After a while, we were able to see three shadows at the distance; two of them were running towards us and the other one was jumping from one tree to another. They finally reached the clear and they stopped in front of us.

_**Neal's point of view**_

"Well, look at this, the whole reservation came to welcome us," a blond, male vampire said smiling at us.

"Take a good look Felix, we have new friends here," a male vampire with black hair said looking at my pack.

"Let me handle this Afton," the last vampire said sitting on the branch of a tree. "Well, long time no see, is it too much to ask one of you to shift to your human form? It would be easier to speak with you."

We all growled lowering our heads.

"I'll take that as a no," the vampire said without changing the serious expression of his white face. "Master Aro sends his sincere congratulations to you Sam," he said looking at the big wolf. "Is it his wish that you and your future wife have a great and long life together. He sends his blessing to you and your family, along with Caius and Marcus' greetings."

"_We should attack now?" _I asked to Sam.

"_If we kill them, then we'll be dealing with fifty others like them, just let him talk and he'll get out of here, until that, don't move a muscle," _Sam said.

How can he be so calm with all of this? A crazy vampire is sending him greetings from his king and he wants us to do nothing? What is he thinking?

"_They don't have powers, not important ones,"_ Jake suddenly told me. _"They are not dangerous, not with thirteen of us to stop them."_

"With that said, I'll like to talk to a very special lady, someone you all know," the vampire said smiling mischievously. "Can I have a moment alone with Leah?"

What? We all growled immediately, like some kind of strange reflex. There is no way he is staying alone with my imprint! She is mine! What does this freak want with her anyway?

"I think that's another no," Felix pointed out.

Sam and the others calmed down faster than I did, but I don't care, she is my imprint, there is no way I am letting her talk with this leeches! I just hope she is in a very far land, safe from all kind of creatures.

"_Ok Neal, listen up,"_ Sam said._ "Jake is talking with his pack and they are going to do something you won't like…"_

"_What…?"_

"_No matter what happens, don't move! Ok? We know what we are doing; we have fought against them before."_

I didn't answer him and turned to look at Jacob's pack. One of the wolves, a grey one, is walking towards the forest again, he disappeared between the trees and he reappeared a few seconds later; he wasn't a werewolf anymore, and he wasn't a **he** either.

"_Leah?"_

_**Leah's point of view**_

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. Destiny always finds the way to destroy my small, happy moments, but sending a vampire who wants to speak alone with me? Come on! That's exaggerating! It was tough enough to know that Neal is Emily's ex-boyfriend and that he still loves her, it wasn't necessary to bring the vampires here, did you hear that destiny? I got the message!

Everyone thought that the woman Demetri wanted to speak with was Emily, not me, I mean, why me? I haven't done anything, not that I know.

I walked out of the forest wearing only the green, short dress that Lina had chosen for me; she said I was supposed to wear something nice and formal for the rehearsal, because I was the maid of honor. Now I am really regretting the moment I decided to listen to her.

"What do you want Demetri?" I asked him stopping behind Jacob while the rest of my pack surrounded me.

"Wow, Leah you didn't have to dress like that for me," Demetri said taking a good look at me.

All my pack brothers growled at him angrily, but who really lost it was Neal; one of his pack members put in front of him blocking his way towards the vampires. What is wrong with him? Why does he care so much?

"Why are you here?" I asked Demetri crossing my arms over my chest.

"To have a few words with you of course, why else would I come all the way from Italy?" he answered; is he flirting with me?

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of my pack and my friends," I said making clear that I was going nowhere without them.

"If that is what you want, ok then," Demetri said jumping to the floor and standing between Afton and Felix. "Leah Clearwater, as you are the only known shape-shifter female in the world and the only one in Quileute history, you have the honor of being the first outside creature that our master Aro, king of the Volturi and the vampire's world, has decided to recruit for the royal guard."

Say what? I just stood there in shock with my mouth half open trying to assimilate all the information. Nobody wants me, I mean, everyone always leave me behind or doesn't like to include me in any kind of project because I am a freak. And now Aro wants me to be his personal body guard? What kind of joke is this?

"Are you insane?" was the first thing I was able to say.

"Excuse me?"

"I think spending a lot of time in the dungeons of your castle dried your brain," I said looking at Jake who nodded at me. "Have you lost your mind? We are mortal enemies and there is no way I am leaving La Push to spend the rest of my life with you and your cold friends."

"You don't have to decide now Leah," Demetri said calmly as if he wasn't even listening to my words.

"I already decided and my answer is **no**," I said putting emphasis in the word.

"You don't sound very sure."

"What else do you need? A giant, fluorescent sign? I am not going to join you, not now and not in a million years," I assured him while I looked at Neal with the corner of my eye; he was very nervous.

"A million years is a lot of time," Demetri commented looking at his partners with a smile. "Master Aro will be disappointed; he really was expecting that you accepted his invitation."

"Don't make me repeat it Demetri."

"Well, is an open invitation, you can come in a hundred years if you want to, you know? It'll be perfect, you'll be alone, all your friends are going to be dead and you'll have nothing better to do."

My pack brothers started growling again and by Sam's expression I can tell that he is losing his patience. Neal… I just can't understand why he is so paranoid, is this the first time that he sees a vampire? I don't think so, then what is it?

"Leave," I ordered Demetri while I tried to kill him with my look.

"Here," he said throwing something at me very quickly.

Thanks to my good reflexes I caught it with my hands and I opened them to see a beautiful, silver, diamond necklace. It is very thin, delicate and elegant. What can I say? Is perfect in every possible way.

"I knew you were going to like it," Demetri said cockily.

"Now you are trying to buy me with this?" I asked looking at him.

"Is it working?" I smiled and then sighed; I can't deny it had an effect on me. I think they all noticed because Seth gave me a little push with his head.

"Thanks, but I don't want to keep it," I said preparing to throw it back at him.

"Don't," Demetri said to stop me. "It's from master Aro, and by giving it back to me you are going to offend him, you don't want to offend the king of the vampires, do you?"

"No, but…"

"A unique piece for a unique woman."

After hearing Demetri's words Neal lost control. He started growling and he tried to move forward, if it wasn't for Sam, who was now blocking his way, he would have succeeded.

"Looks like someone needs a leash," Felix commented.

"Leave," I told Demetri again. "And don't ever come back."

"You know I can find you whenever I want to," Demetri said. "It doesn't matter where you hide."

"I am not talking about me, this is not our territory, leave now or my pack brothers are going to rip your head off!"

That kind of had an effect on them, and after Afton and Felix had left, Demetri just turned around once to tell me one more thing before leaving.

"I'll see you again Leah, I am sure about it."

When they finally left and their scent was no longer in the air, everyone relaxed; well everyone except Neal who came running at me at full speed.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him while, unconsciously, I put my hand on his head. That seemed to help him relaxed and he lowered his ears. "See? Everything is fine now."

His green eyes trapped me again with an inexplicable charm and I wasn't able to look away from them. Then Jacob ended the magic by pushing me apart with his head and I noticed that everyone was leaving. I wasn't in the mood to hear everyone's thoughts about my conversation with the vampires, so I decided to run in my human form. I am not as fast as the rest of the werewolves in my human body, but I am fast enough to chase them around, so that's what I did. Don't ask me why, but Neal stayed by my side in his wolf form all the way till Emily's house. When we finally got there, my pack and Sam's had already shifted and Neal's pack was waiting his leader in their wolf form.

"Good job Leah," Jacob told me patting my back; they all know I don't like hugs.

"Yeah, you handle it pretty well," Embry commented.

"You are not going to keep that, are you?" Seth asked me pointing at the necklace on my hand.

"Maybe, it can be useful in the future," I answered and everyone looked at me. "What? I was serious guys, I am not going to leave you, but this can be helpful in the middle of a war or something."

"Girls and jewelry, I'll never understand that connection," Paul said.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Neal's pack volunteered to patrol till six am, my pack will switch with them and after that it will be Jake's pack turn," Sam explained.

"Can I… can I go with Neal's pack now?" I asked and they all turned to look at me again; I hate to be the center of attention. "Just look at me! I am a mess and I don't want to enter a house full of people, at 2 am, with seven half naked men. I know I don't have a very good reputation, but I still have some dignity."

"Well, she does have a point," Embry said taking a look at my dress. Lina is going to kill me when she sees it all covered in mud and leafs.

"You enter the house first Leah," Sam said. "We will wait half an hour and then we will go in."

"Yeah, you can tell them we were attacked by a bear and we sent you for help, then we will appear like heroes just before they go out to help us, it will be like a miracle!" Quil said.

"That's the worst idea ever," I told him shaking my head.

"They will believe anything you tell them, now go!" Sam told me a little bit too serious, so I just obeyed and left.

"See you all tomorrow," I said turning around before starting to run towards the house.

_**Sam's point of view**_

"One more thing Neal," I said to him before they left to start patrolling. "We all know Leah is your imprint, but she doesn't have a clue yet."

He couldn't tell me anything in his wolf form, but soon we will have a lot of time to talk about it.

"Let's meet after breakfast in the same spot where we met the vampires," I proposed him. "Jacob and I will explain you everything that we know and after that you can talk to her if you want."

Neal nodded and then they disappeared between the trees of the forest.

"Tough night," Jacob commented.

"And this is just the beginning," I said.

* * *

**Did you expect that? The three packs are going to have a long talk in the next chapter and the truth will finally be reveal, how will Leah react? Keep alert and ****don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_** It won't take you more than a minute and it helps to inspire, see ya!**

**Ishii Sen Ling **


	9. Confession

****

More than a hundred reviews! I am so happy! Thanks to everyone for reading this and sending me your comments, enjoy!

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**9**** Confession**

_**Leah's point of view**_

Can you believe that the Young family and their guests believed that I was attacked by a bear? Who would have thought that Quil's imagination was going to be useful for something like this? After all the drama and once we have assured everyone that nothing serious had happened, I went to my room and I felt asleep immediately; I was too tired to do anything else.

I woke up a few hours later, and the first thing that I saw was the necklace in my hand. Is really beautiful, but that is not the only reason I want to keep it, besides, when was the last time someone gave me a present? I know that we are talking of the enemy here, but is still a gift. I put it away and took a shower. After getting dress in a short and a blue t-shirt, my stomach began to make funny noises, time for breakfast!

I was sleeping in Emily's old bedroom, the one she used to use before leaving to La Push. Suddenly I got this strange idea and I stared at her closet. Before I regret it, I opened it quickly and started looking for old photo albums. I found some of them between the shoes and I took them out. Most of the pictures showed Emily and her family spending their time together, I appeared in a lot of them too, especially when it was summer time. Suddenly a guy started appearing in the photographs; Neal.

He was cute, even when he was just a teen. Don't ask me why my heart feels so heavy now, I don't understand it. I kept looking at the pictures till he was replaced by Sam. I put the albums away and I decided to go downstairs.

"Leah!" Lina called me from the other end of the corridor when she saw me.

"Good morning Lina," I said trying not to yawn. "What do we need to do today?"

"You? Nothing, I know you have lots of pack stuff to take care off," she said and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"I am Neal's sister, remember? I know everything about him and now I know you are a superhero too, so, don't worry, I'll take care of everything today," she said blinking an eye.

"A super…what?"

"Did you already have breakfast?"

"I am on my way there."

"Oh, then hurry up, your pack brothers are already there and we both know food is not going to last with them on the table," she said smiling to me.

Why is she being so nice with me all of a sudden? Just because I am a shape shifter? I wonder if Emily already told her that Sam imprinted her, does she feel sorry about me? Well, her new attitude gave me a free day, so I'll take it.

After breakfast, my pack and I walked in our human form towards the place where we were going to meet the other two packs. They were all their, except for Paul and Jared who were patrolling; so we finally got to meet the entire Makah pack in their human form.

We sat together in a big round; I sat between Jacob and Seth; and we prepared ourselves for a very long talk. Every time I turned to look at Neal, I found him staring at me. Do I have something on my face? What is wrong with him?

"So, where should we start?" Sam asked Jake.

"Is all your pack here?" Jacob asked Neal.

"Yes," Neal nodded.

"You are just five?" Quil questioned.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Derek asked.

"No, of course not, we are five too," Jacob answered.

"We are twelve," Sam said and the Makah clan gave him a questioning look. "We left the cubs home."

"Cubs?"

"They are between twelve and fifteen years old," Embry answered and Rick started to laugh loudly.

"You are cub!" he told Tristan.

"Shut up!"

I don't want to bore you with the long story; all you have to know is that we told them everything. We started talking about old legends, then we continued with our own transformations and we finally reached the subject about the Cullens, the Volturi and the almost war. They were more than impressed; their faces showed how surprise they were about everything that had happened to us, and then they told us their stories.

We spent all day long talking about everything and then they started asking questions about the things they didn't understand, for example; Jake imprinting Nessie. Fortunately for me, it was my turn to patrol around the area, that way they could talk all they wanted about imprints without me. That is still a problematic subject for me, and I know the guys are going to feel more comfortable with me running very far away.

_**Neal's point of view**_

I didn't like the sensation I felt when I saw Leah leaving, is it because we started talking about imprinting? Its better this way, she won't hear us, so I'll be able to ask all my doubts to rest of the guys.

"So, how many of you have imprints apart from Jake?" I asked while Paul, Jared, Quil and Sam lifted their hands. "You?" I asked Sam confused.

"I imprinted Emily many years ago," he answered smiling.

He told me the whole story and I finally got to understand why he had left Leah the way he did it. Well, I understand it, but that doesn't mean I like the way he did it or that I approve it. I mean, I feel like he is using the imprint stuff to excuse his acts. I know, I shouldn't be judging him this way, especially now that I imprinted too and that now I know how strong the pull can be.

"So, what should I do now?" I asked them.

I don't like the idea of asking advice to my imprint's ex-boyfriend, but they are the ones with experience here.

"She is old enough to now the truth and she is going to discover it sooner or later with our mind connection, it was pretty hard not to think about it yesterday and I don't think we can do it forever," Jacob said.

"How do you think she is going to take it?" I asked Seth and he lifted his shoulders.

"Leah is a very unpredictable person," he said.

"At least you won't have to explain her the whole story, so she'll understand immediately," Jared said looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, just be sure to tell her in a place where she can't find any dangerous object, and that there is something big between you two in case she decides to attack you," Paul said and Embry tried to slapped him, but he missed.

Sam didn't say anything; he was looking to the forest with a very serious expression. I know what he feels; he hates me, the same way I feel towards him. Well, is not really hate, it's more like rivalry. He doesn't like the fact that I imprinted his ex-girlfriend and that I used to date his fiancée. I know a part of him will always love her, just like a part of me will always love Emily, but I don't like that idea either. Dammit, why things have to be so complicated?

"Is it true?" I asked. "What that vampire said about Leah being the only known shape-shifter female in the world and the only one in Quileute history?"

I don't even have words to explain how I felt when I discovered she was a shape shifter too. One part of me was very glad, I mean, she is probably going to understand everything I have been through now that she can feel what I feel. On the other hand, I didn't like the idea of her fighting against supernatural creatures and dealing against vampires. I want to protect her of those things and how am I going to do it if her destiny is to fight against them too?

"Apparently, yes," Jacob said seriously. "The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for centuries, if she wasn't the only one I am pretty sure they wouldn't have offered her a place in their royal guard."

"So, we should prepare ourselves?" I asked and they gave me questioning looks. "If they want to take her away, they'll have to pass over my dead body first."

"Leah is from our reservation," Sam pointed out. "We'll take care of the problem."

"She is my imprint," I remembered him with an authoritarian tone. "If there is going to be a fight, then I am in it."

"Guys there is not going to be a fight," Jacob assured us. "Time has a different signification for vampires, they'll probably come back for her in 70 years and Leah would have probably stopped shifting by that time."

"So you suggest we do nothing?" I asked him angrily.

"I'll ask Alice to keep alert," Seth said. "But I don't think we should worry about a war, not now."

"Yeah, we should be wondering why an alpha imprinted on Leah," Embry proposed.

"Why?" Tristan asked confused.

"We thought Sam had imprinted Emily and not Leah, because Leah's body doesn't change; she can't have babies," Jared explained. "And what is the point of you imprinting on her if now you can't pass the gene to next generations?"

I looked at them with pity. Is that all they can think about? They are trying to look for a rational explanation for me imprinting on Leah? Why can't they just feel happy for her? I turned to look at Sam, poor idiot, is that what she told Leah when he broke up with her? He told her they couldn't be together anymore because she was unable to have kids? That's why he thought he hadn't imprinted on her? I'll tell you why he didn't, because he was a moron who didn't appreciate what was in front of him, that's why! I never thought I could hate someone so much, Sam Uley proved me wrong.

"Leah's existence is ending with all our theories," Paul commented.

"You know what I think about this?" I said. "My kids are going to receive a double dose of wolf genes and when they are old enough, they are going to kick your kids' ass!"

Most of them smiled at my comment, but Sam stared at me defiantly. I don't know what unnerves him more, my love for Leah or my attitude, I suppose both of them.

Leah and Caleb; who had been patrolling around the area; came back just when we decided to end the meeting. The rest of the guys started walking back to the Young's house, but I stayed back, I had other plans.

"Leah," I called her and she stayed till everyone was gone.

"What do you want Neal?"

"We need to talk," I told her and she stepped back.

"No, we don't."

"Why are you so angry with me?" I asked her walking towards her.

"Do you really need to ask?" she asked and I nodded. "You started flirting with me just a few hours after declaring your love to my cousin! I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am not going to play your little games if that's what you think," I couldn't help to smile and that kind of pissed her off.

"So you are jealous?" I asked her shorting the distance between us.

"What? No! I just want you to let me out of your sick plans."

"Sick plans? I am not following Leah," I told her.

"Just forget it."

"No, tell me, I am really interested in knowing about my sick plans."

"Why did you agree to be my date for the wedding?" she asked all of a sudden changing the subject.

"Well, Lina told me you had already scared almost all the male population of the reservation and I'll admit it, you intrigue me."

"That's your answer? We only talked for a couple of minutes!"

"Believe it or not, something else apart from your words that night made me felt attracted to you."

"And that was after or before your talk with Emily?" she asked angrily.

"Does it matter?"

"Just answer!"

"After," I answered not understanding why that detail was so important to her.

"Oh, so now you are trying to tell me that after being Emily's boyfriend for years and after declaring your love for her, just with a few words I made you changed your mind?" she asked me angrily stepping forward to show me she wasn't afraid of me. "Do you really think I am going to believe that?"

"I have a very good explanation," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me while I leaned my head towards hers; our foreheads almost touching.

"I don't want to hear it Neal."

"Leah, that night I imprinted you."

I waited for the attack, but it didn't come. I waited for the screams full of joy, they didn't come either. She just stood their, looking at me, without saying anything like she was some kind of statue.

"Leah?"

"This is impossible," she said shaking her head and blinking a lot. "You are lying."

"No I am not."

"Shut up."

"Leah I am not joking," I assured her. "I wasn't sure at first, but then I talked to the guys and…"

"What guys? You mean everyone else already knows about this?" she asked angrily stepping back.

"Leah wait… everything happened so fast and then the vampires appeared, and all I wanted to do was to cut Demetri's head off, and you were angry at me and I don't know what to do, everything is a mess, and there is a wedding coming…" I started mumbling unintelligible things and I lost the point. "The only thing that I am really sure of is that I care about you."

"I am sorry," she said starting to sob and walking backwards. "I am really sorry."

"Leah wait!"

She ran to the forest and I felt like if someone has just stabbed my heart. I know how cliché that phrase is, but is the best way to describe how I feel right now. I wanted to follow her, but is obvious that she needs some time alone.

It was already dark and I started to walk in the forest trying to think what to do. Suddenly a huge house appeared in front of me; my feet had dragged me unconsciously to the Young's house. Sam was the only one outside; he was throwing the garbage away. Don't ask me why, but from one moment to another all my rage and ire spread along my body causing me to shake violently. I couldn't handle it anymore and I started running towards him full speed. Sam turned around when he felt my presence, but it was too late for him. I jumped over him and in less than a second we both shifted and began to fight against each other. I don't care about anything right now, I just have one idea in my mind, and I know Sam is thinking the same thing I am; kill.

* * *

**It was about time for them to fight against each other, who do you want to win? Is someone going to intervene or they are going to fight to death? Where Leah went? Find out and tell me your predictions with a REVIEW, don't be shy! Have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	10. Cruel truth

**Thank you all for your reviews, I considered all of them and here is the result, hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**10**** Cruel truth**

_**Jacob's point of view**_

Having two alphas in the same room is complicated, especially if there is some kind of rivalry between them. Sam and I got used to it after a couple of years, but Neal, well; everything is new for him, that's why he looses control so easily. At least that's what I thought when I saw them fighting; my second thought, was Leah.

Thank goodness that tonight Emily's family isn't at home, or we would be in real trouble. I shifted after alerting the other guys and I tried to stop them. If it was for me, I would have let them fight until they ran out of energy, I mean, they obviously both need it and apparently, this is the only way to solve things around. The problem is that they are not just fighting or competing; they are hurting each other badly.

Trying to stop them was like trying to separate a magnet from another. While I tried to keep Sam apart, Neal took the advantage to bit Sam's leg and he growled in agony. Then Sam used his claws against Neal's face and they started struggling between pushes, bites, hits and all kind of attacks.

Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil got just in time; while Sam and Neal tried to hurt each other, I got hit in the process and I was starting to loose my patience. Paul, Jared and Quil pushed Sam away while Seth, Embry and I tried to hold on Neal.

"Sam! Is enough!" Emily said walking out of the house even when I told her not to do it. "Please honey, stop it," she asked with a sweet voice.

The imprint effect acted immediately and soon Sam started to shift back to his human form. He was all covered in bruises and different scratches; a lot of blood was coming from a big injury on his left arm and his body was having trouble to heal fast. I have always considered Neal like a rookie wolf, guess I was wrong, that guy can be really dangerous.

"Neal, please shift back," her sister asked him walking out of the house followed by Rachel and Kim.

Her words didn't cause any change in Neal; he was shaking violently, but the only thing that that means, is that he is furious. What happened between him and Sam? Is this because of Leah? And where on earth is she? I tried to talk with Neal, but he was blocking my mind.

"Neal stop it, you are scaring me!" his sister tried again, but nothing happened.

Neal was still trying to reach Sam, even if he had severe injuries. When he understood that we were not going to let him pass, he stopped moving and then he turned around to start running towards the forest.

"Let him leave," Sam said and we obeyed. Where is he going?

_**Neal's point of view**_

I was feeling so bad, that my body shifted to my human form begging me to stop. I was too confused and too tired to keep running, so I decided to go back home. Dad had left for the weekend and Lina was staying at the Young's house, so nobody was going to bother me.

I didn't even remember that my entire body was covered in blood when I collapsed in my bed. It felt like my whole body was burning and the pain was very difficult to stand. I tried to focus on something else; I knew my body was already healing itself, but this was going to take a while.

In the middle of my desperation I felt asleep. I don't remember what I dreamt, but I have the feeling that it was a good dream, one that ended too soon with the noise of my front door being close. A sweet scent invaded the air and when I was able to open my eyes, I found an angel in front of me; a very sad angel.

"Oh no, Neal…"

Hearing Leah's worried voice was more painful than my own injuries, and the fact that I was causing her sadness didn't help me much. She knelt beside my bed and she started to clean my face with a wet towel.

"Leah…"

"Jake told me what happened."

"I…"

"Don't say anything," she said while she continued with her work.

I am really glad that I remembered to put my shorts on before collapsing in my bed, otherwise this would be very embarrassing. Leah's movements were very gentle; she was trying her best not to cause me any more pain. She just left once to look for more wet towels and then she started cleaning my chest. I tried not to shout or to show any sign of complain, but I noticed that whenever a small growl escaped my mouth, she bit her lower lip and tried not to cause me more pain.

She sighed when she finally finished and she went to find clean sheets for me. I just can't describe how grateful I am with her; I've caused her nothing but pain and now she is here helping me when I really need somebody. How often can you find someone like that? I tried to start a conversation many times, but she always ordered me to shut up.

"I think that's it," she said standing up to leave. "You'll be fine tomorrow morning, but I suggest you not to move for three more hours."

"Leah is almost 4 am," I said looking at her and grabbing her hand with mine. "Stay."

"I am sorry, I have to go, I shouldn't be here…"

"Then I'll go with you," I said starting to sit in my bed without releasing her hand.

"Neal, please don't move."

"If you leave, then I'll leave," I said standing up with a big effort. "You are not walking away from me never again," I told her grabbing her face gently with my hands. "Please stay."

She nodded and I sat in my bed against the headboard. When I noticed she was still standing in the same place, I made her a sign to sit beside me and she did it. I surrounded her waste with my right arm and she leaned her head over my shoulder. Having her in my arms was the best feeling ever, it even got rid of the pain I was feeling before.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Never been better," I replied.

"Neal."

"What? Is true, if I knew kicking Sam's ass was the only thing I needed to attract you to me, then I would have done it long time ago."

"You hurt him really bad, and his injuries aren't healing as fast as yours," she commented.

"He deserved it," I sad firmly. "If Jake hadn't appeared I would have broken his body in a million little pieces, seriously Leah, if anyone hurts you again, I am going to made him or her scream to death."

"Sounds good to me, thank you Neal."

"It's having an effect on you too," I commented; she knows I am talking about the imprinting bond.

"No is not," she whispered.

"Leah… we can't keep denying it forever."

"I started to fell for you before I even knew you had imprinted me," she explained and I smiled.

I looked at her; she is perfect in every possible way; she is beautiful, she has these gorgeous brown eyes, the scent of her hair drives me crazy, her head fits perfectly on my shoulder and she has marvelous lips. When my sight found them, I was unable to look away from them. I wanted them; I wanted to taste them and let's not forget that when I want something, I always get it. So I did the only thing I could do, I captured her lips with mine. Leah tried to move away first, but she soon forgot about that idea and we got carried away by the moment. It was a sweet kiss at first but it became more passionate later. It didn't last as long as I wish it would; because of my injuries, I wasn't allow to move much and I cursed them inside my head.

"Sorry… I…" Leah started to apologize.

"Just stay with me," I asked her and she nodded once.

She put her head over my shoulder again and I let that her scent invaded me. I could stay like this forever, but I was too tired and my body needed to rest; before we knew it, we felt asleep.

I woke up when I felt Leah leaving my side. I opened my eyes immediately and I realized my body was almost healed.

"Leah what are you doing? It's 8 am…"

"I have to leave."

"When are you…?"

"I am not coming back Neal."

"What?"

"I should never have come here, I am sorry, this is a big mistake."

"Big mistake? Leah we are soul mates, which part of this whole thing you don't understand?"

"You are the one who doesn't understand!"

"Really? Then explain it to me!" I asked her standing up; my ribs still hurt, but I can handle it.

"Can't you see it? Neal I am not even supposed to exist."

"So what if ancient legends don't mention any female werewolves? You are here Leah, you are real and I am in love with you!"

"No! You were supposed to fell for a normal girl, not me!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"My body doesn't change Neal, I can't have children, I am a dead end! What is the big deal of being a werewolf if I can't even pass the genes to the next generation?"

"Who told you that?"

"Everybody's knows it! Don't you understand? I am a freak and you are the alpha of the Makah reservation, you need a normal girl to be able to pass the genes," she said starting to sob.

"But I don't want a normal girl, I want you! And who bloody cares about genes and that stuff? They are just theories Leah!" I said angrily towards her. "Do you really think that I am going to leave you just because of that?"

Sure, I'll love to have kids with her, but if having children means losing her, then there is no way I am doing it.

"You wouldn't be the first the one," she said and I growled when I remembered Sam.

"Let's just calm down for a moment," I said. "You know we can work this out Leah."

"No we can't. You imprinting me… it just doesn't make any sense."

"Love doesn't need to be logical."

"What you feel for me it isn't love!"

"What? Look me on the eyes ant tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you! Come on Leah! Do it!"

She looked away and she started shaking her head while she closed her eyes.

"You aren't in love with me, imprinting is forcing you to love me," she whispered.

"Leah I…"

"You didn't even glance at me the first times we saw each other because you were too worried looking at Emily! And don't tell me it's a lie, because I saw you! You were in love with her! For many years it was Emily you were thinking about!"

"That's because I hadn't met you!"

"The only reason you are interested in me, is because imprinting is forcing you to do it, otherwise you would still be thinking in Emily!"

"Stop it Leah! I don't love her anymore and she is going to marry Sam!"

"But you could still love somebody else, someone that you can choose for your own will."

"Aren't you listening to me? I picked you!" I exclaimed and she started to shake her head again.

"You are being force to pick me, it' just like Jared, he knew Kim for years and he never paid attention to her, but then he became a werewolf, he imprinted her and suddenly she became the most important person for him in the world."

"What's your point Leah?"

"I don't want to take that away from you!"

"Take what?"

"Your will! I care too much for you to do that to you."

Was she confessing her love to me? I thought this imprinting stuff worked only in one way. Now I remember that Jake also told me that imprints also feel attracted to werewolves in most of the cases.

"Leah…"

"I can decide what kind of relationship I want with you."

"Leah, please don't."

"I just want you to be my friend Neal."

"Leah stop it!"

"You can be there for me when I need you and we can still keep in touch for the rest of our lives, but please promise me that you are going to continue with your normal life."

"Never."

"Neal…"

"I am not going to let you go that easily Leah, you are escaping from this, I don't know why and don't expect me to understand it, but as soon as I discover it I am going to bring you back at my side."

"That is not going to happen Neal," Leah said getting closer to the door of my bedroom. "Please, just move on with your life."

"Not without you."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and before she could say anything else, she walked out of my room and seconds later I heard how she opened and closed my front door. That was the last time I talked to Leah in a very long time.

* * *

**So close and so far away at the same time! I know, you are going to kill me for spreading them apart like that, but believe, you are going to understand later. Did you like it? Think we can get to 130 reviews before tomorrow's chapter? I am counting on you! Have a nice day, REVIEW**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	11. Imprinting, stronger than love itself

**Here it is! Chapter 11 ****and things are getting crazy around here. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and a huge hug for everyone who left a review, they are the ones who inspire me to write this, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**11 ****Imprinting, stronger than love itself**

_**Jacob's point of view**_

The wedding is going to be in five more days and Leah still doesn't want to speak to Neal. Well, she speaks to him, but only about trivial things.

"How can she do that to him?" Rachel asked out loud.

Some of us had volunteered to help to decorate the tent; we were in charge of putting the white tablecloths over the tables. I turned to look at Leah, who was talking with the baker; Neal was not far away from her trying to fix a lamp, and every ten seconds he turned to look at her.

"She thinks she is doing the right thing," I said trying to focus on my work.

"Right thing? Look at him! He is a disaster! She is killing him!" my sister exclaimed.

"Lower your voice Rachel!"

"She is just so stubborn! You are her alpha, do something!"

"I can't force her; we just have to give her some time, she is in a very uncomfortable situation."

"But she is his imprint!"

"Think about it this way Rachel, how would you feel if you were dating Paul and suddenly he imprinted Rebecca and then Rebecca's husband imprinted on you? Or if you were dating Paul and then he imprinted Kim, and suddenly Jared imprinted on you? Or…"

"Ok, ok, I got it! That's sick!"

"Exactly."

"It's kind of funny you know," Quil commented while he worked in the table next to mine.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked him.

"Well, think about it, the people that were in love with someone before imprinting, well, they were always in love with someone close to their imprints," he explained.

"Wow, where did you steal that idea from?" Embry asked him and Quil throw a tablecloth to his face.

"You think is a patron?" I asked Quil impressed by his discovery.

"Maybe," he said lifting his shoulders. "It's always the same; Leah, Sam and Emily; Leah, Neal and Emily; Jake, Bella and Nessie."

"So, Sam wasn't really in love with Leah, she just reflected Emily's essence to him because they were like sisters and Sam hadn't met her yet," Rachel said thinking out loud.

"I don't know," I commented opening another box. "My feelings for Bella were real; I really liked some things about her that Nessie doesn't have."

"Well, we are never going to know the truth," Kim said. "But you can't deny there is a patron there."

_**Neal's point of view**_

Days passed very slowly for me. Leah was very busy with her maid of honor's duties, so she was always running from one place to another. I was furious with her decision, but as soon as I saw her after our fight, the only feeling that I had towards her, was love. I've tried to respect her decision, but is not easy. Every one of my cells claims for her and if I spend a lot of time away from her, a sensation of emptiness starts invading me.

Whenever we spoke, she treated me like if I was just another guy, just another friend in her life, and that hurt me; it hurts me a lot. I tried to speak with her about our relationship several times, but she always refused. So I started to spend my time around her and trying to understand which exactly were the things that made me feel crazy about her. Soon I discovered that I loved everything; well, she is a little bit tempered, but so I am.

Is funny to see how people acts towards her; they all are scare of her, like if she was some kind of monster or something. It's very useful, because everyone follows her orders and now we are going to finish working earlier than we thought.

Leah is just amazing. I started memorizing the little details; she twists the fingers of her feet when she is nervous; she puts her hands over her hips when she is angry and she can't say it out loud; she sighs deeply every time that she finishes doing something and when she feels the scent of lilies, she close her eyes.

To summary, Leah is worth fighting for. If you think that I am going to give up, then you don't know me at all. The only reason I am not acting right now, is because I want to respect the wedding; Emily and Sam deserve that… well, Emily deserves that. But after that, Leah should prepare herself, because we are going to have a very dense discussion and if she decides to walk away I am going to follow her to the end of the world if it's necessary.

"This is the last one," I heard a guy telling Leah while he left a box full of candles on the floor.

I was a few meters away helping to move some chairs into the tent, but I was still able to hear their conversation.

"Thanks Ryan," she said taking some notes on her list.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked nicely.

"No thank you, we are finally finishing now," she said starting to walk away.

"Hey, Leah, I… I heard that you don't have a date for the wedding day anymore," the guy said and I immediately turned around to look at them. "So I was wondering if you…"

"She is not available Ryan," I interrupted him putting myself between them as fast as I could.

"I wasn't speaking to you, was I?" He told me seriously.

"Get lost," I told him. If looks could kill, this guy would be several miles underground.

"Neal stop it," Leah said trying to push me aside.

"See? She doesn't want to speak with you," Ryan said smiling mischievously and moving to look at my imprint. "Would you like to go out with me Leah? I know this perfect place in…"

"Thanks Ryan, but I am not interested," Leah interrupted him quickly and I smiled inside. "I am too busy right now."

"Just call me if you change your mind," he said cockily while he started to walk way. "See you another day gorgeous."

I was already walking towards him to hurt something more than his ego, when I felt a strong pulled in my arm which made me stepped backwards.

"What was that?" Leah asked me angrily releasing my arm.

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about, we are only friends, you can't just…"

"Well, as a good **friend** Leah, I am obliged to inform you that you were just flirting around with Neah Bay's playboy," I told her angrily.

"I wasn't flirting!"

"And what about your date for the wedding day? I thought we had agreed to go together."

"That was before this whole mess started," she said beginning to accommodate crystal glasses over the tables.

"So? Can't we just go as friends?"

"You tell me, are you able to act just as a friend?"

"Not if that means looking at you with other guys," I admitted and she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, after the wedding I'll return to La Push and everything will be the same," Leah said.

"No, it won't. I'll spend every second of the day thinking about you and begging to see you again. Can't you see it? I need you Leah and I know that you feel the same way towards me."

"No, I don't."

"Look at me!" I said taking the glasses out of her hands and throwing them at the floor. "Look at me and tell me that you don't feel nothing for me!"

"I don't want to destroy your life!" she said looking at my eyes.

"What life? You are my reason for living Leah! You are the one who moves my world around. You are beautiful, intelligent, feisty, wild; there aren't even enough words to describe how amazing you are."

"Neal I…"

"Leah Clearwater, you have the power to make me feel special or to destroy me with just one look, now I am begging you, please, please accept my feelings for you and accept that you love me back, I need to hear it from you."

I waited expectantly for her answer and I noticed that we were very close to each other. Leah's lower lip was trembling, like if she was having trouble to say something. Suddenly she leaned closer to me and she kissed me softly on my lips. She moved back quickly and she turned around to leave. You know what I did? I let her go.

_**Leah's point of view**_

"Leah are you there?" Emily asked knocking the door of my room.

I was lying on the bed trying to focus on anything that wasn't Neal. Three more days for the wedding and then I'll finally get out of here.

"Yes," I answered and she opened the door entering with Kim and Rachel. "What's happening?"

"It's time for a little talk, just between imprints," Rachel answered locking the door with a key.

"I am sorry girls, but I am not in the mood right now," I said looking at the floor.

"We are not leaving until you explain us what is wrong with you," Kim said trying to sound confident.

I looked at them with a confuse expression. We have never been friends, I always pushed them apart and I don't even speak with them a lot.

"No offense, but I don't want to talk with you about it," I told them and they all smiled.

"We know," Rachel said. "But we are the only ones who understand how you feel."

"You can tell the others all you want, but you can't fool us Leah," Emily said sitting beside me while the girls sat on the floor. "We know you love him."

"I do," I admitted after a while.

"Then why do you avoid him all the time?" Kim asked.

"Is it because he is my ex-boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Of course not, that happened many years ago," I answered honestly. "I know, falling for him is the most unexpected and crazy thing ever, but I am not mad at him for dating you when you were teens."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"I just… I don't want to take away his will, I mean, I want him to love me for me, not because some imprint stuff and destiny obliged him," I told them a little bit ashamed.

"I used to feel the same way, you know?" Emily said and I turned to look at her surprised.

"What?"

"Think about it, Sam was dating you because he liked you, it was his choice to love you, and then I appeared and he started declaring his love for me. I was mad; I thought he was just saying those things just because I was his imprint. I was very jealous of you, but then I realized something."

"Imprinting doesn't force you to love anyone Leah," Rachel said. "It's just one more kind of love."

"Kind?"

"You can find love between brothers, friends, a mother and her son, couples; there are infinite types of love," Kim explained. "Imprint is just another way of loving someone."

"It might be a little bit exaggerated and your imprinter is never going to show you nothing but truly admiration, but that's because they can see more than normal guys," Emily said. "He knows what he likes about you and he is going to try to make you happy, because he really cares about you."

"We are really lucky Leah," Rachel told me. "Normal guys let that the rest of the world affects them in every decision they made, but shape shifters know what they want and they are going to fight to get it no matter how difficult it gets."

"Is like having your personal knight in shinning armor," Kim said smiling; she is probably imagining Jared in an armor.

"Yeah, just replace the armor with fur," Rachel said and we all laughed.

"Thanks girls," I said. "I really needed to hear that."

"You don't look very convinced Leah," Emily noticed. "Something else is bothering you."

I sighed. I suppose there is no point in hiding it anymore; this thoughts are killing me and if I don't tell someone…

"It's the Volturi," I confessed. "After their visit… I just can't stop thinking about them."

"Oh, Leah," Emily said hugging me tight. You know I don't like hugs, but I really needed it, so I let her. "The guys explained us what happened, nobody is going to take you away, we are not going to let that happen!"

"Leah you are our family, you know that everyone is going to fight on your side before letting that those leeches kidnap you," Kim said.

"That's my problem," I told them. "If Neal hadn't imprinted me this would be our problem, but know all the Makah clan is going to get involve, I don't want to be responsible for the lives of two whole reservations!"

"The Volturi only made you an invitation Leah," Rachel pointed out.

"And you think they are going to sit for one million years to wait for me? The Cullens have told me about them, they just see me as a collectible object and they'll do anything to capture me, I don't want to involve Neal in this."

"But he is already involve," Emily said. "Leah you can't protect him by keeping distance with him, that is only going to kill you both."

"I don't want that he gets hurt because of me!"

"You can't think of you two separately," Rachel said. "You are a package now and whatever happens to him, affects you, and no matter what happens to you, it affects him."

"Imprinting is not a caprice of destiny," Kim said. "Neal imprinted you for a reason."

"Yeah, look at Rachel," Emily said.

"Me?"

"You are a very calm and responsible girl, Paul on the other side… let's face it, he is a disaster," Kim said.

"Hey!"

"That's why you imprinted him; you have made wonders with that boy!" Kim said and I have to admit its true; he is not as annoying as he used to be.

"Why do you think Quil imprinted Clair?" Emily asked me as if it was obvious. "From the moment the bond formed between them, Quil stopped chasing every girl he saw."

"Yeah, Clair makes sure that the reservation population doesn't start growing up," Rachel said and we all started laughing again.

"There is a reason why Neal imprinted you and not other girl Leah," Emily said with a big smile. "Who knows? Maybe he is the only one who will be able to free you from the Volturi."

"Or maybe they'll never come for you," Rachel said lifting her shoulders. "You can't keep escaping from everything just because you think that there are things that might happen."

"Yeah, just let him love you and live your life Leah!" Kim said hugging me tight; ok, that was unnecessary.

"Group hug!" Rachel suggested hugging me too.

"No, no, not group…ugh."

"We should do this more often," Kim suggested and I raised my eyebrows.

"So? What are you going to do?" Rachel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to talk to him," I said trying to hide my smile without succeeding.

"And?" they all asked at the same time.

"And I am going to tell him how I truly feel about him," I said and they all started shouting loudly while I covered my ears.

"Rachel open the door!" Kim said excited.

"What are you waiting for?" Emily asked me while they all walked towards the door.

"You want me to go now?" I asked confused.

"Yes!" they all said pushing me out of the room; literally.

The adrenalin started to invade my body and soon I found myself running downstairs. I ran full speed through the corridor and then I stopped abruptly. I slowly walked backwards and I stopped again in front of the living room. The two packs where there and they all were looking a little bit too distracted.

"Please tell me you didn't hear the entire conversation," I asked them and they all started looking nervous at each other, oh my god!

"Not the entire conversation," Seth lied.

"Yeah, but just so you know, I am not a disaster!" Paul said.

"Paul!" everyone shouted.

"What?" he asked confused. I think my face is scarlet now.

"Need a ride?" Jake offered me.

"No thanks, I think I'll just run there, see you later."

I got out of the house as fast as I could and phased. I cursed their extremely good senses in the process; I can't believe they heard everything! I tried to focus on my way to Neal's house, what exactly was I going to tell him? I was so excited, that it only took me a few minutes too reach his house. I phased back, I put my dress on and before I knew it I was already knocking his door.

"Leah," Lina said surprised to see me there. "I was just about to call you."

"Hey, I am looking for Neal, is he at home?"

She stood there looking at me as if I was crazy. I hadn't thought about this, she probably hates me for all the things I've done to her brother, but I can't talk with her now, I have to find Neal.

"Come in," she finally said and I followed her to the living room. "Leah is here."

"Hello," I greeted everyone when I saw Neal's pack was here too. "I am sorry to interrupt."

"She is looking for Neal," Lina explained and Caleb; Neal's beta; turned to looked at me.

"We don't know where he is," he told me seriously.

"What is going on?" I asked sensing that something really serious was happening here.

"He left Leah," Caleb told me. "He is gone."

* * *

**Yes, he is gone, just when she discovered she loved him too, like it? Please tell me what you think, I need ideas for next chapter and I am really tired, so REVIEW, it won't take you more than a minute!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	12. True Love

**You guys are awesome; if it wasn't for your support I don't know how I would write this story daily. Anyway, here is chapter 13, enjoy, you deserve it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**12**** True Love**

_**Leah's point of view**_

Today is finally the wedding day; it's been three days since Neal disappeared and we still don't know anything about him. His absence is killing me, not only because he is not around me, but I don't know if he is in trouble or if he is ever going to come back. What if I never see him again? I don't even remember what was the last thing I told him! It probably was something like 'go away and leave me alone', I am such an idiot! He is the first good thing that has happened to me since… let's just say a very long time, and I screwed it!

"Leah where is Tara's dress?" Lina asked me for the third time.

"In that closet," I answered while I finished making a pony tail to Clair, who by the way was chosen like the flower girl; Quil is so proud of her! "You are ready to go Clair, just wait here."

"Where is Emily?" one of the aunts asked me.

"Hairstyle," I answered quickly indicating the other room.

One hour for the ceremony and everything is a chaos around here. We are in a little tent arranging the last details and everyone is making me solve their problems. I know, I am the maid of honor, that's my job, but all of this and my worries about Neal are going to destroy my nerves, the few that I have left.

"Leah!"

"What is it Kim?"

"Jacob is looking for you at the edge of the forest," she whispered to me.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

I ran out as fast as I could, which wasn't really fast because I am wearing hills and I am not used to use them. I prayed that this wasn't some kind of supernatural emergency; this would be the worst moment for something like that, but what else could be? Jacob was in charge of patrolling, what else could have happened?

"Jake?" I said getting close to the forest and he emerged from the darkness. "What happened?"

"Neal is back."

My heart stopped and I smile widely. Then I noticed Jacob was too serious and I started to get worried.

"Where is he?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"He wants to speak with you; he is on his way here, but…" Jacob paused. "Leah I talked with him while I was a wolf and he showed me something that he wants to show you too. It doesn't matter what your mind tells you, he is going to tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you, just remember that what he tells you is true, I'll see you later."

"Jake, wait!"

He didn't even glance at me and disappeared in the same direction that he came from. After a few minutes I saw a shadow getting closer and I felt a familiar scent.

"Neal."

"You look beautiful Leah," he said and I instantly blushed; I forgot I was wearing the light, blue dress.

I couldn't help it and I ran towards him trapping him in a tight hug. He surrounded my waste with his arms and I put my arms around his neck. He is taller than me, so I leaned my head on his chest and he put his head over mine.

"I missed you so much," I admitted wishing we could stay like this forever.

"Leah I have to tell you something," he said stopping the hug and stepping back.

"Me too, I need to apologize to you," I said looking at his marvelous eyes and leaving my stupid pride behind.

"Leah don't…"

"No! I need to do it. You didn't deserve the way I treated you and I really regret it. I pushed you away and now I realized that that was a big mistake. I am in love with you too Neal, but I didn't want to admit it, I was too afraid. I gave my heart once and they broke it in a million pieces, but you are not like that, I should have realized before."

"Leah…"

"Let me finish. I didn't want to get involve with you because I am very afraid of what Volturi told me that day. I care too much for you and I knew that if they ever come to find me, you were going to fight against them. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt because of me, but then I talked with the other imprints and they made me realized that if you imprinted me, well, there has to be a reason for that. I am ready now, I want to take the risk and I want to be there for you, just like you've been there for me. I am sorry Neal, I really am."

He didn't react the way I thought he would; he just stood there, with a very serious face. Why is he looking at me like that? What does this mean?

"Neal?"

"You need to know something," he said breathing deeply. "Leah I broke the imprint bond."

I was too shock to say anything, to think anything, even to breathe… I feel like the most stupid person in the whole world. Here I am, confessing all my love to the man I love and it turns out he doesn't love me anymore. He broke the imprint bond because I ordered him to stay away from me. Congratulations, I got my wish.

"That's impossible," I whispered shaking my head.

"Remember what Jacob told you?"

"_It doesn't matter what your mind tells you, he is going to tell you the truth."_ Jake had been in his mind, he had seen the broken bond and he had tried to alert me.

"How?" was the only thing that I was able to say. I still can't believe this is happening; please someone tell me this is a nightmare, please!

"You told me that what mattered to you was my will, you wanted me to be free, so I spent the last three days and nights trying to make it happened. I loved you too much, and if that was what you wanted then I had to find the way to do it, and I did."

I wanted to ask how on earth he had done it; I mean, I know Sam tried, but he failed, so everyone thought it was impossible; but he was able to do it, I couldn't even speak anymore. All I wanted to do was to run away and cry, shout and keep crying.

"Leah I need to ask you, what you just told me, is it true?"

"I love you Neal," I told him feeling the tears against my cheeks.

"It's funny you know, the only way I found to break the bond was thinking in how much I loved you and how much you wanted me to be free. Both ideas, together broke the bond; my loved for you was so strong that I was determined to not come back until I broke it, but thinking about you all the time made me fall for you even more, if that's even possible."

I looked at his eyes again, even if it hurts me, is he saying what I think he is saying?

"I came back for you Leah."

"What?"

"Even after breaking the imprint bond, all I could think about was you, I am in love with you Leah, and you'll have to deal with that you like or not."

I started to cry again, now of happiness. I walked towards him and I pushed him hard.

"You jerk! Couldn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" I asked him angrily trying to push him again, but Neal caught my hands in the process and he pulled me towards him.

He trapped me with his strong arms and caught my lips with his. I instantly returned the kiss and I let myself get carried away by the moment. This wasn't a cute and caring kiss like the ones we have shared before; this one was full of passion and desire. For one moment, we forgot about all the things that were happening around us, just for a few seconds we concentrated in our love and we enjoyed our freedom.

Feeling his warm lips against mine is one of the best sensations ever and his scent is driving me crazy. If only he knew the things he is doing to me. There is no one like him, he is my little piece of sky and I am not going to share it with anybody. I'll die for him any day of my life and I tried to show him how I feel with the kiss; he needs to know that I would do anything to keep him by my side forever.

We separated only for the need of air and he leaned his forehead over mine; his eyes never leaving mine.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me. We have to get away from here."

"Away from where?"

"The wedding, the reservation, Neah Bay, you know."

"What? Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go; Canada, Mexico, Ecuador, Brazil…"

"I don't want to go to Brazil."

"What about Argentina? I heard they have great food there."

"Neal the wedding is going to start any second and I need…"

"I am kidnapping you."

"What?" Before I could say anything else he lifted me up bride style. "Neal! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No more imprint bond, remember? Too bad, you can't order me around any more," he said while he started to run away through the forest.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry, I am in a chatty mood."

"Laugh all you want, but when the rest discover that the maid of honor is missing, they are not going to like it."

"They'll survive without you and I am sure Lina has everything under control. Besides you are enjoying this as much as I am."

"Yes I am," I admitted.

"Argentina here we go!"

"Neal you are running in the wrong direction."

"You are ruining my moment woman."

"Sorry."

He left a sweet kiss on my lips and he continued running. And that's how we started our new adventure together, truly, madly and deeply in love.

* * *

**Chan!**** The end came sooner than I expected, but I am thinking of writing an epilogue, would you like that? Did you like the story? This is your last time to tell me what you think, so press the little button that says REVIEW and comment about this! The epilogue will be ready on Saturday, so keep alert! Oh, and check my other stories about Leah, you are going to like them =)**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	13. Epilogue

**13 Epilogue**

_**Neal's point of view**_

We never reached Argentina; we got lost somewhere around Mexico and then we decided to go back; it was the best adventure of my life anyway. We started dating after that and even if we lived in different reservations, I think it worked out pretty well. Running from La Push to Neah Bay took us less than an hour running in our wolf form, so distance wasn't a problem.

Our love was strong enough to keep us together for a year; you read right; a stupid fight about something I don't even remember, ended with everything. We both have very strong temperaments and we don't always agree; sometimes I think that destiny used the imprint bond just to keep us together; without it, we were a mess. We couldn't keep away from each other for more than a week, then I asked her to be my girlfriend again and she accepted.

One year after that, the Cullens decided it was time to leave Forks and Jacob followed them. That meant that Leah was the new alpha of her pack and let's just say that I didn't like the idea. We weren't able to see each other so often because we both had responsibilities with our packs. I got bored with the whole situation and I dumped her. Three days later I found her in my bedroom asking me to be her boyfriend again and I said yes.

Two years after that, the Volturi sent Demetri to La Push with a new present for Leah. When she told me, I was so pissed off that I started screaming at her, one thing lead to another and we broke up again. The next day, I went to her house to return her some things of hers; it went something like this:

"Leah! Open up, I know you are there," I said knocking the door.

"Stop doing that! You are going to kick the door down!" she said opening her front door. "What do you want?"

"I brought your stuff back."

"You could have just sent them to me," she said angrily taking the box. "Anything else?" she asked irritated when she saw me staring at her. "I don't have all day Neal, what do you want?"

"You."

"Very funny."

"I am not joking."

"Oh really, because that wasn't what you said yesterday!" she yelled angrily.

"You look so cute when you are mad at me."

"Shut up! Now leave me alone!" she said before shutting the door in my face.

I am so use to that now, that I didn't even care and I knocked again.

"What?"

"I…"

"If you are not going to say anything then leave!"

"You don't even let me talk!"

"You are so annoying!"

"You are always frustrated!"

"Jerk!"

"Witch!"

"Cocky!"

"Manipulator!"

"Selfish!"

"Arrogant!"

"Immature!"

"Stubborn!"

"Self centered!"

"Drama queen!"

"Loser!"

"Pretentious!"

"Moron!"

"Dumb!"

"Irritating!"

"Marry me."

"Fool! What?"

Her shock face was priceless. I knelt and I took out a little box from my pants.

"You heard me," I said opening the little box revealing a beautiful ring. "Leah Clearwater, you are the more gorgeous, intelligent, brave and stubborn woman I have ever met, I can't live without you, will you marry me?"

She was petrified; she hasn't even blink from the moment I started to propose. I am not sure if she is even breathing or not.

"Leah?"

Suddenly the box with her things crashed against the floor and she jumped over me.

"Yes! Yes! And a hundred time yes!"

Three months later, we married in a modest ceremony and Leah moved with me to Neah Bay. We bought a little house in the reservation and we started a new life together.

_**Leah's point of view**_

Leaving La Push was more difficult than I thought. I left my home, my family, my friends and my pack, but I don't regret it, Neal makes sure that every moment that we spent together is special. I don't know what would I do without him, sure, we fight all the time and we scream a lot to each other, but I need him and I love him more than anything else in the world.

When the Volturi knew that I was going to marry an Alpha shape shifter, they sent Demetri and his teammates again. Neal was furious, he almost cut his head off, why? He thinks that vampire has a huge crush on me, yeah right, like if I would chose a vampire to be my lover, ugh. Anyway, the only reason why Neal didn't get to kill Demetri, was because he had some very important new to tell us. Apparently, me marrying a werewolf was the most amazing thing that Aro could have ever expected; he was so happy about our relationship that he sent us all sort of gifts and he promised that our new family was going to be under his personal protection. I didn't understand at first, but according to Edward, Aro thinks that my female descendants are going to have more probabilities of turning into wolves than normal Quileute girls, or something like that. I think he doesn't know that I can't have kids, but there is no point of telling him that, right?

After moving on with Neal, I decided to stop shifting; his pack had already fifteen wolves in it and I liked the idea of finding a job, so that's what I did. Two years after that, I was cleaning the house when I started to feel bad, when I reached the bathroom I found a huge surprise; my period was back. Neal decided to arrive early that day, and when he smelled the scent of my blood in the air, he totally lost it. It took me more than an hour to calm him down and explained everything to him.

Neal always acts paranoid with things like that. For example, two years after becoming Miss White and one month after my period was back, Neal and I were walking around the forest talking about random things.

"I just can't believe Richard imprinted my sister!" Neal said exasperated. "From all the girls in the reservation, why my sister? Why?"

"Oh come on, is not that bad," I said trying to calm him down. "Look the good side, now she is going to stop dating those idiot guys you hate."

"But he is Richard!"

"So?"

"So? Leah he is part of my pack, I don't want to see his thoughts about my sister, this is sick!"

"But they have been watching your dirty thoughts about me for two years."

"I don't have dirty thoughts about you," he said putting his arm around my waste while we kept walking. "They are all nice and innocent thoughts about you," he assured me kissing my forehead.

"Yeah right."

"They are! You don't believe me? I am hurt," he said and I laughed at him. "What can I do to prove you wrong?"

"Maybe you could paint the room that's at the end of the corridor," I proposed.

"That is going to prove that I am right?" he asked confused.

"No, but we need to paint it soon."

"Why the rush?"

"Neal I am pregnant."

Silence, a very long silence. I was afraid that this was going to happen, Neal is such an unpredictable person that I still don't know how on earth he is going to react with this kind of news.

"You are pregnant?" he finally asked.

We had stopped walking and we were looking at each other. He looks confuse, agitated and perplex. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded.

"You are pregnant," he said out loud, like if he was trying to convince himself that this was true. "You are pregnant."

"Yes Neal, I am pregnant," I said starting to loose my patience, did he consider this a bad thing?

"So… we are going to be parents?"

"Well honey, technically we **are** parents now," I said taking his hands in mine. "Neal are you ok? Is this… are you angry?"

"Angry? No, no, of course not!" he assured me trapping me in his arms. "Leah I am delighted with the news, really! Is just that… that…"

"What?"

"I don't think I am ready to be a parent, I mean… what if he doesn't love me?" he asked me worriedly; he is so cute!

"Oh Neal!" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "They are twins, I am sure that at least one of them is going to love you."

"Twins?"

That's when he fainted. I couldn't believe it at first; my husband can fight against ten vampires all by himself without hesitation, but as soon as he knows he is going to be a father he faints! And then they say women are complicated.

Dean and Lucy were born nine months later without complications or any kind of phenomenal events. On the contrary of what Neal expected, he turned out to be an excellent father, a little overprotective, but a great parent for our kids. I can't ask for more, they are the light in my life and I know I wouldn't change my family for anything in the world.

_**Neal's point of view**_

I was sitting in the living room trying to read the newspaper while I kept an eye on the twins; they have two years now and they can run as fast as a teenager, if it wasn't for Leah's education, they would have destroy the house months ago.

"So, I was looking at some paint samples."

I turned around to look at my wife, who by the way is pregnant again, it's been three months since she told me and she already has a big tummy; she looks very cute, I must say.

"No," I said before she could say something else and I turned around again to continue reading.

Some time ago, when we decided to paint the room for the twins, we couldn't decide what color to use, one thing lead to another and we ended having a paint war. Watching my wife covered in blue and pink paint was kind of sexy, but having to redecorate almost all the house again gave me huge migraine, so no, there is no way we are doing that again.

"Maybe we could paint it green."

"I said no."

"Or beige."

"Leah…"

"Hey kids would you like to paint the room for your new brother?" she asked sweetly.

I looked at my sun and daughter and tried to picture them with brushes and cans of green paint, the result? Considering they are ten times more hyperactive than any kid in the world…

"Not in a million years," I said standing up and crossing my arms. "I am doing it," I decided while I walked away to start to look for the things I needed.

"Wait! I want to help you!" Leah said enthusiastically walking behind me.

"Absolutely not."

"But I want to spent some time with you," she said making a sad puppy dog face and hugging me tight.

"That trick doesn't work with me, not anymore."

"Oh well, I have other tricks under my sleeve," she said before kissing me passionately.

Ok, maybe if she had continue she would have convinced me, but when our kids starting to complain about how disgusting watching our kiss was, Leah stepped back quickly and I started to laugh.

"Prepare yourself kids, your mother is going to take you to the park," I told them and they exclaimed of happiness before running upstairs.

Leah on the other hand, stared at me like if she was trying to kill me with hear eyes. Taking them away was going to give me enough time to finish the work by myself, score for me.

"You are so evil with me," she said crossing her arms.

"You know I love you," I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she whispered before we started kissing again.

This is the kind of moments when I know everything is going to be okay. I am going to spend the rest of my life with Leah, watching our kids grow, and nothing is going to impede that; not vampires, not destiny, not pride. Sure, there are going to be problems and stupid fights between us, but overcoming that together is what love is about, right?

The End.

* * *

**And that's it, this is the last chapter I am going to write about this story, and this is the last time I am going to ask you to write**** me a REVIEW to tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who has follow this story, and it doesn't matter if it has been three years since I wrote this, please tell me what you think, it's nice to receive comments from time to time.**

**You still want to read more? Check out my other stories about Leah, I am sure you are g****oing to enjoy them, especially 'she wolf', that's my favorite.**

**Thanks again to everyone and don't forget to REVIEW, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


End file.
